Avengers Ghostly Helper
by Hermione Jean Burton
Summary: Danny gets roped in to help find the tessaract after it falls into enemy hands. T because future chapters. An idea I got whilst watching Avengers on the internet. Second genre is Action. Chapter 6 edited
1. The adventure begins

_**Hey guys.**_

_**O.K. I know I said that I wouldnt be doing any stories about the Avengers but I couldnt resist. Especially when I'm listening to the soundtrack. Right now, I'm listening to the extended main theme. ;p**_

_**I had this crazy idea when I was watching the movie. Just hope it goes well and I can remember what the stupid idea was. This wont be a oneshot. It will have to be a story, I'm afraid.**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel's Avengers OR Danny Phantom. All right go to Butch Hartman and Marvel Comics. I do however own this laptop and a headache. Ugh... i need panadol.**_

It was a quiet and surprisingly sunny day in Amity Park, Illinios. Well as quiet as it could be for America's Ghost Capital. It wasn't even ten in the morning, when out of nowhere, an explosion filled the air and causing a few pedestrians to stop in their tracks. The Fentons were making something again or was it a ghost fight again. The Ghost boy had been quiet lately in his antics, thanks to a certain ghost hunting agency, just coming to beat the ghost's up and then leaving the scene before the Fenton's even pulled onto the scene. Thankfully today, it was just the Fentons. Not even the Box Ghost made that much noise in the wee hours of the morning.

Meanwhile at the Fenton residence, a jet black-haired teenage boy had just been woken up by the sound of an exploding device. Cursing under his breath, he glanced at his watch and saw that it was still too early, not even ten o'clock yet. Getting up off of the floor he had fallen onto when he had been so rudely woken up, he went to the bathroom and got dressed. Going down to the kitchen, he looked at the basement door and the lab that lay behind it. His sister looked at him from behind her book, she was reading when he had sat down with cereal and fruit juice.

"Did you even get some sleep last night, Danny." She asked, putting her book down and sipping her coffee, all the while looking at her brother. Swallowing the mouthful, he shrugged and answered with, "Box ghost, then Skulker tried to take my pelt. Then Box Ghost AGAIN! I swear, mom and dad must love leaving the portal open." Rolling her eyes, His sister picked her book up and started reading. Finishing his breakfast, Danny went through the lounge and out the front door, but not before kissing his sister on the cheek as he passed her.

Once outside, he looked longingly up at the skies then sighed. He was after all confined to the ground whenever there was no need for Phantom to be out and about. 'Stupid GIW and their stupid rules' he grumbled to himself as he walked down the street, unaware of the black tinted car that now followed him as he walked down the street to his friend Tuckers house.

Inside the car, Natascha Romonov looked at her partner and back at the kid they were tailing. "This is Amity Park?" She asked, "Doesnt look like much, does it?". Beside her, Clint Barton shrugged and then nodded, telling her, "We're meant to be tracking down the ghost kid, not judging his home, Natascha. If Director Fury thinks he'll do for the Avenger's intiative, then he'll do for the Avengers Intiative.". Nodding, The red-haired agent turned towards the kid in the street just in time to see him duck into an alleyway and bright lights flashing in the area. Looking at each other, the two agents watched as a black blur _flew_ out of the alleyway and into a mechanical being that was flying towards him. Getting out of the car, Natascha watched as both beings collided and the mechanical one went flying into the concrete, making a crater in the road. She watched as the black blur slowed to a stop in mid-air and saw that it was a young teenage boy. He looked around 14 or 25 years old, had snow whit hair and glowing radioactive green eyes and was wearing a black HAZMAT suit with white on the belt, collar, gloves and boots. In the middle of his chest was a symbol of some kind. Like a whispy 'D' with a 'P' cut into the bottom of it.

"Seriously, Skulker. Do you ever learn?" He taunted, smirking, as the being he had named picked hiself up. Flying up to the kid, 'Skulker' shot a rocket at him, which the kid dodged and shot some kind of ray at him. Clint had also joined her outside and was watching te fight with rapt attention. The rocket that Skulker had fired had done a three-sixty and was now heading back towards the kid. Incapable of just standing there and watching, Natascha and clint both ran forwards at the same time and reaching the kid together, leapt up, grabbed him and with the gravity pulling them down, pulled the kid down with them, much to his surprise, seeing as he shouted when they grabbed him.

Rolling as they hit the floor, they looked up in time to see the rocket slam into the being that had fired it, sending debris everywhere, even near the three people on the floor. A little green blob hit the pathway a minute later, shouting in a high-pitched voice, "I will have your pelt, ghost child. I will have it at the bottom of my bed!" The ghost child in question was now struggling in Clint's arms, trying to break free.

"Let go of me! Let me go please." He was saying, wide green eyes glowing brightly displaying shock. Clint, seeing this let go quickly and let the kid get up off the floor. Getting up, he walked up to the blob and picked it up whilst also reaching for something on his belt. Grabbing a thermos, he raised it to the blob's level and with a _sucking_ sound and a blue light, sucked it into said thermos. Stowing the piece of equipment back onto his belt, The kid turned towards the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to find them leaning against a black car with blacked-out windows and watching him apprehensively. Taking a step towards him, Natascha saw that he was young, possibly around 14 or 15 years old. 'So young to be doing this job.' She thought, as she watched him take an involuntary step backwards away from her.

"Woah... hey kid. We dont want to hurt you. We just want to talk." Clint said, trying to placate the boy who was now crouched as if he was about to defend himself. Throwing her hands up to her shoulder's, Natascha tried to tell him that they meant no harm.  
>"Kid, we're here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D.. We believe that you would make a fine addition to a group that we are putting together. The Avengers Intiative." She told him, seeing that the hands held up had sort of soothed him to the point where he had settled out of his stance and was now standing straight and his head was cocked as if he was listening.<p>

"S.H.I.E.L.D.? Cant say that I've heard of you guys. There's the G.I.W. but they're just really complete jerks and have never caught a real ghost before." The kid said, floating up into the air and looking edgy. "I'm not even meant to be out this long. They recently passed some kind of rule that says I'm only supposed to be out for an hour a day. If that." He added as he started to float upwards away from the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's. Acting quickly, Clint shouted for him to stop and listen, which the boy complied to, turning to them and floating down ever so slightly. In the distance they could hear shouts coming towards them. Glancing in that direction, the kid seemed to be unable to make a decision on whether to flee or stay and talk to them. Clint, by some unspoken consent, opened the back door in invitation for the kid to get in. Smiling to himself, said kid flew down and onto the ground.

"Fine then. I'll come with you guys. But I'm not making any promises." He said, getting into the car, just as some men in pure white suits came around the corner. Shutting the door and turning to face these newcomers, Clint and Natascha felt a little relieved that the kid had stayed with them.

"I'm telling you, agent K. Ghost 143 is around here somewhere. it is showing in the whitetiger radar." The one on the right was telling his colleague as they sweeped the area. From inside the car there was a bright flash. Looking up at the light, the two 'agents' saw both S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and came towards them. "Excuse me, ma'am, sir. but we need to know if either of you have seen the entity known as Ghost 143. It is more commonly known as 'Danny Phantom'." 'Agent K' asked as his colleague tried to scope the area around the car, the radar not making any sounds whatsoever. Turning back to the couple, agent K glared at them as if he didnt know who they were. Resisting the urge to roll her eye's, Natascha produced her badge and displayed her S.H.I.E.L.D. badge.

Upon seeing it, the two white-suited men blanched and began to babble, before Clint told the of them to go away and leave them alone, whilst glaring hard and showing his badge as well. After the two men had gone back around the corner, another flash of light erupted from the car and the window opened, revealing the kid's pale face.

"Are they gone?" He asked in a quiet voice, sticking his head out and looking at them. Turning towards him, Natascha nodded and went to sit in the back with him. "Yeah, they're gone, kid." Clint said, getting into the front of the car and starting the engine. Leaning back against the back of the seat, the kid looked relieved and a little uneasy about the whole situation. "They must really want you, huh kid?" Clint commented as he pulled away from the sidewalk. Nodding, the kid in the back still uneasy as his eyes were still a little fearful.

Natascha had, by this time, found a file and pulled it out. Handing it to the other person in the back, she watched as he looked at it, then at her, then back to the file again, before looking up at her in confusion. Rolling her eyes, she dropped the file into the kid's lap and said "As I was telling you. S.H.I.E.L.D. stands for Strategic, Homeland, Intervention and Enforcement, Logistic Division. In short, we're the highest government agency there is. We came to Amity Park hoping to find the resident hero. And by the looks of it, we have done just that. My name is Natascha Romonov and this is my partner Clint Barton in front. Our Director has been wanting to meet with you, kid." She told the kid who was looking out of the window, deep in thought and watching the city pass their car by. She noticed that he had his seatbelt on, even though Barton was within the speed limit. Turning his head to look at her with those stunning green eyes, he seemed be confused at what she had said to him as he said nothing and tilted his head and scrunched his face up. Smiling, she repeated what she had said but this time saying it slower and in words that the kid should be able to understand. As soon as she shut her mouth, the rest of thr drive passed in relative silence

All too soon, they had reached the edge of the city and were now heading out into open country to the airplane where Nick Fury sat, waiting. Another half hour passed, whilst the kid read what the file said, then all of a sudden, they passed under the wing of the airplane they had been headed to. Seeing the shadow, the kid looked up and out of the windscreen in awe. His mouth hung open slightly as he stared.

Stopping at some steps to the door, Clint and Natascha took the kid up into the plane and into the cabin area.

"I see it was a success, Romonov, Barton. And this must be the hero of Amity Park." A voice sounded from the shadows, making the kid cry out in alarm and the two adults turn sharply towards the source of the voice. It was only Fury sitting halfway in the shadows. Nudging the kid and making him turn around, she pushed gently on his back, causing him to walk a few steps. He didnt like that as he glared up at her, before settling his attention on Nick Fury.

Getting out of his seat, Fury came towards the young hero and stopped in front of him. To his credit, the kid hadnt even stepped back as he approached. He just stood there, gazing up at the man walking towards him.

"Hello, young Phantom. My name is Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.." He introduced himself sitting down again. This time though, the kid sat down opposite him.

_**And thats done. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTT!**_

_**Until next time then guys. And no, Fury is not a creep, he's just sitting down. Anyway, in answer to what you're probably thinking, the G.I.W. thing gets explained in the next chapter. So, no worries then? **_

_**Anyway, I'm outta here. Gotta think of a better name for this fic. Till next time then.**_

_**CIAOU.**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton**_

_**;-)**_


	2. A fight and story

_**Hey guys. Happy New Year to everyone reading and reviewing.**_

_**And yes, i know that Danny was referred to as the kid or **_

_**Lets get on with it then. *Cracks knuckles and pops back***_

_**Disclaimer: Have a look at my profile and does it say anything about me owning Danny Phantom or Marvel's Avengers? NO it does not.**_

"O.k. now I know I'm dreaming. What is you guys want with me?" The kid said, looking at Nick Fury in front of him, eyes glowing brightly. The man in question was leaning his head in his hands and looking tired. Getting up out of his seat, the kid tried to get out of the plane but couldnt as Natascha and Clint were still there in front of him. Crouching down to his level, Clint said "We know you are scared of the GIW but we can help. There is no other agency higher than S.H.I.E.L.D. and we can be sure to hold them back and protect you, if that is want you want"

Looking at him as if he were crazy, the kid slowly turned and sat back down, switching his attention back onto Fury who was watching the kid closely. Now that the kid had been convinced, they could start on the heavy stuff, like trying to convince him to join them as a member of the Avengers Intiative. Taking a breath, Fury opened his mouth, but before he could make a sound, the kid gasped and a wisp came out of his mouth and he shot up out of his seat. Turning to the door, the kid and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents saw a vulture with a fez on its head flying in the area for the cabin crew on a normal aircraft. Seeing the fez-wearing vulture, the kid shot up into the air and charged the same green stuff he had used to hit the being called Skulker earlier. Growling as the vulture recovered, the kid flew straight at it and hitting it, went through the hull of the craft, leaving no hole whatsoever. Lokking at the place where the kid and vulture had disappeared, the adults of the group ran outside when the heard a body hit the ground outside the aircraft.

Picking himself up was the kid in a recently made ditch in the dirt. Flying back up to meet the vulture, he charged another blast and threw it at the vulture before grabbing the same thermos off his belt and sucking it into the soup container. Looking back at them as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, he tensed as sirens sounded in the distance. Natascha and Clint groaned, it had been a while for them to convince the kid that they didnt mean any harm to him or his city. Fury, hearing the groans from his agents, stepped forward and put himself between the kid and whatever was entering the field. As the car approached, the kid seemed to shrink back and hide behind Nick's back. A minute later, the car slowed to a stop and two adults got out. They were dressed in HAZMAT suits and were armed with futuristic guns strapped to their waists, and the woman was carrying a bazooka in her hands. The man was bouncing around the woman and dropping his equipment. The couple stopped as soon as they saw the kid behind Nick and stared at him with something akin to surprise. Their glares only made the kid hide even further behind Nick.

Stepping forwards, Natascha made herself stand between the kid and the two new arrivals. Looking at her, the woman narrowed her eyes and stepped forwards, Natascha doing the same a second later, making the kid look between them both.

"Phantom! What are you doing here?" the orange clad man asked, his eyes on the kid who was looking at the women. Looking at him, 'Phantom' mulled over his words before saying, "Agent's Romonov and Barton brought me here. The GIW were tracking again". This made the woman stop in her tracks and look at him, before glancing up at Natascha.

Clearing his throat, Nick asked, "How do you two know of this child? We have only just learnt of his existence."

"They know of me because they used to try and capture me. We have a ceasefire at the moment." the kid told the Director, sad person turning to look at him in surprise, but the kid wasnt looking at Fury; instead he was looking at the HAZMAT-clad man who was doing the same. "Excuse me, but who are you people?" The woman asked of the agents standing in front of her. Natascha started to introduce themselves when Nick interupted asking them all to step inside the plane, Phantom included. They all complied, squeezing themselves into the small husk of metal.

Once they were all inside, Nick asked to see the young hero alone and undisturbed. Nodding, he accepted the request and went with Fury. As soon as they were alone, Nick rounded on the kid and asked, "Who are those people? Adn i want the truth, kid. No lies." in a quiet, yet deadly serious voice. Looking to the floor, the kid started to answer, in a small voice that only Fury could hear.

"They're the Fentons. They are ghost hunters. We have recently called a temporary ceasefire, as I saved Maddie from a ghost a few weeks back. I was seriously injured in the process and, well, they took care of me while I healed." There was something else that the kid didnt say. Nodding, Fury gave him the file he had been holding when the kid had first stepped onto the plane. Telling him to look it over in private, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. went out to the adults and asked them to sit down while they all waited. Being given drinks and snack's they all made small talk and Fury found out how exactly Maddie Fenton, the woman in the teal HAZMAT suit, had been saved.

Alledgedly, the ghost that Phantom had mentioned was called Plasmius. Plasmius and Phantom had been going at it like hammer and tongs for a while when Maddie had shown up. Near the end of the battle between the two ghost's, Plasmius had seen her watching their fight and thrown an Ecto-blast at her before flying away, prompting the young ghost to try and save her. He had, taking the blast and being thrown down the street onto the hard concrete a few meters ahead of her. Running over to him, Maddie had seen that his suit was torn and he was cut very severly. Upon seeing her, Phantom had tried to get up and fly off, but failed miserably. He had become weak, so weak infact that the young ghost couldnt even stand up to fly off. Maddie had scooped him up into her arms and carried him all the way to the Ghost Assault Vehicle, or more commonly known as the Fenton RV. Upon arrival back to Fentonworks, the young ghost had fallen unconscience and she had had to call for Jack, the man in the orange HAZMAT suit, to help her. Coming out to see what the situation was, Jack had been surprised to see the ghost child in the RV, unconscience. He had gotten excited at first, but upon Maddie telling him what had happened, he quickly calmed down and helped her get the boy into the house and the basement laboratory, where they cleaned and bandaged his wounds. Afterwards, they had waited until the kid woke up about four hours later. Waking up, Phantom had panicked and tried to fly off, but he obviously felt some pain as he hissed and grasped his chest, falling back onto the table, he had been lying on. That was when they had called the ceasefire.

Listening to the tale, none of the adults noticed a young ghost standing in the shadows, eavesdropping on the story telling. Well, almost every adult didnt notice. Agent Barton was looking in his direction and cocked his head. Clearing his throat and turning back to the conversation, he made it look like he had been focused on the story. Looking back in the kids direction, he was surpised to see the kid had gone back to reading the file. Natascha looked at him when he turned back to the Fentons and looked over to the where he had been looking.

Fury listened with interest as the Fentons rounded off their tale. Thanking them, he asked if there were any other allies of Phantom's they could talk to as well. Maddie told them that there were four kids who helped the ghost kid. Their kids, Danny and Jazz, and also Danny's friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Deciding to talk to the kids in the morning, He thanked them for their time as well as Phantom, who had by then joined them at the seating area after reading the entire file.

"No thankyou, Director Fury." Phantom replied, smiling for the first time since he had got in the car to escape the GIW agents. Getting up out of their chairs, the three went out of the plane and the couple got back into their car while Phantom flew back up into the air. When they were gone, Fury decided that he would make a fine addition to the Avengers Intiative. 'If only Stark acted as that kid did' He thought, walking back to the seat he was sat in when Romonov, Barton and Phantom had walked in to see him.


	3. Interviews with the Trio

_**Hey y'all. Me again.**_

_**Ok. So for all those who got confused with who knew danny's identity, it is just Fury with S.H.I.E.L.D. and obviously the Fenton's. And i would like to add that this story is set before loki comes to town, therefore, the Tesseract is still S.H.I.E.L.D. possesion and Danny will become an Avenger in time. Also with what happened to make the GIW impose that rule about Danny not being able to go out for no more than an hour, well im still working on the incident. Not gonna be a separate piece though, it's gonna be a side story.**_

_**Sorry if it alternates between Barton and Natascha, i still havent got to grips with the whole P.O.V. thing yet, so please bear with me. Thank you xx**_

_**Time Travelling Halfa's comp piece is still being rewritten so just hang in there please. I havent forgotten about it. I just havent got that thread at the moment, so please hang in there. Also, Time Travelling Halfa and Y.A.N.A are coming along nicely. Well TTH is anyway. I'm still on the second chapter of Y.A.N.A. Lolz**_

_**Anyway, lets get on with it, shall we. Dont wanna have to keep you guys waiting any longer than you should be.**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm british, not MARVEL or Butch Hartman. I dont own Danny Phantom OR Avengers OR Coco Pops, whatsoever.**_

_Danny_

The next day dawned too bright for Danny. He had been kept up by Technus, who had tried to take over the computer in the lab. It was four hours later when he had gotten the very annoying technological ghost into the thermos and back into the ghost zone. After that he had collapsed onto his bed and passed out into the land of nod. Opening his eyes, he saw that he had left his curtains open again along with the window, which was blowing a nice breeze through his bedroom. Thinking back on the day before, he was surprised to find out that the man and woman who had helped him escape the GIW, had in fact been agents of THE highest agency in the United States of America: S.H.I.E.L.D.

'How the heck did I manage to get on their radar anyway? That guy, Fury, knew my ghost half's name.' He thought as he dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. In the kitchen was his mom, sitting at the table and drinking a mug of coffee.

"Morning mom." He greeted, getting himself a bowl and spoon, pouring some Coco Pops in and sitting down to eat. Looking up from the invention she was fixing, Maddie Fenton replied in kind.

"Who was it this time, sweetie?" She asked after a minutes silence. Danny paused in eating before remembering that his mother had found out three weeks ago, during the Plasmius fiasco. He had become so weak, that he had changed back in the lab whilst they were bandaging him up. He had had to tell her everything that had happened to him and his friends and they had acceped him after a few days. During those three days, she had thought long and hard about what she and her husband had done to their only son.

"It was Technus, mom. You'd think they'd have learnt by now." He said, snapping out of his brief thought trail. Smiling as she went back to work, she saw her son get out if his chair andgo to the door when the bell rang, accompanied by Jack's shout of "GHOST!", followed by the man himself thundering up the lab stairs, Jack-o-nine tails in hand and running to open the door. In the lounge, Danny felt the thundering of his father running towards the door and dove out of the way as soon as he saw the man heading his way. Wrenching open the door, Jack shoved the weapon in the face of whoever was at the door. Getting up off the floor just in time to see his father get disarmed in a flash, he looked around his dad's bulk and saw the same agents as the day before, only this time they were wearing skintight catsuits and wearing weapons holsters on their waist's. The man was also wearing a bow and arrow quiver and his back. He was on the ground tied up in the rope of the Jack-o-nine Tails. The woman was staring down his dad and holding the handle in her hands. They were looking at him in surprise when they finally noticed him.

"You must be Danny." The man, Clint Barton now that he remembered his name, said, before turning back to his father and asking, "May we come inside? Its rather urgent that we speak with your son and daughter, Mr. Fenton." Nodding, Jack stepped outside onto the porch and untied the man, thus freeing him and allowing him to come inside. Just as the three adults walked inside, the house shook with an explosion. Looking at his son, Jack ran off to the laboratory and whatever was causing the rumbling. Back in the lounge and alone with the adult's, Danny tried to stop himself from running out of the house, he was so nervous, instead he invited them to sit down whilst he got his sister Jazz, the only other memeber of teh Fenton household who knew Danny's secret to sit in with the three of them.

_Clint and Natascha_

To say that finding Fentonworks was going to be a piece of cake would be an understatement, it was too frikking easy. The Fenton's practically had a sign over their home saying' We live here. Come and see us'. Fury had told them to pay the Fenton kid's a little visit, as soon as the Fenton parents had left the plane with Phantom. Clint and his partner had been surprised to find that their boss had known the ghost kids name, yet didnt tell them when he had sent them off. Clint Barton could have sworn that he saw a hint of a smile on the otherwise expressionless face when they set off for the city.

After an hour of searching for the building, they had had to stop and ask for someone for directions. The person had looked at them as if they were crazy and replied with, "The house with the massive sign on the side saying 'Fentonworks' and spaceship-looking thing on the roof should give you people a clue to where the Fentons live. Dont know why you're going to them though. They just recently entered yet another truce with that ghost boy, Danny Phantom." After thanking her, the woman they had stopped went on her way with a shout of "Watch out for Jack Fenton, He tends to charge at you with some kind of invention" and Clint got back into the car and pulling away from the street, drove towards the direction of Fentonworks. He looked a little pale, Natascha noticed as she strapped her gun onto her waist.

"You okay, Barton?" She asked, concerned for her partners welfare. Looking at her, he nodded as Fentonworks came into view at the end of the street. The woman was right. Fentonworks really was easy to find. Pulling up in front of the building, they were shocked to find that it looked like any other red-brick building on the street. The only exceptions were the sign and the great big U.F.O. residing on the top of the roof. That did not look stable at all. Going up the stairs to the door, they hesitated whilst little bangs happened inside the house. Deciding to get this over with, Clint rang the doorbell, which was immediately followed by a man shouting "GHOST!" and thundering that sounded like someone was running. Suddenly the door burst open and Clint was tied up in some kind of weapon, revealing the man in the orange jumpsuit from yesterday. Acting as if under attack, Natascha yanked the weapon out of Jack Fenton's hands and stared right back at him. Just as she was about to tackle him to the floor, a teenage boy poked his head out around the side of Jack's bulkiness. The kíd looked like he had had to dive out of the way of his father, he was so deshevelled

Snapping out of his surprise, Clint said, " You must be Danny.", before turning to the man and asking, "May we come inside? Its rather urgent that we speak to your son and daughter, Mr Fenton." Nodding, the man stepped out onto the porch and untied the downed agent, letting him up and leading them inside. Just as the three of them stepped across the threshold, an explosion filled the air. Looking at the teenager, Jack ran off into the kitchen, leaving the only kid alone in the room with them. Clearly, this was a bad idea as said teen looked torn between fleeing and staying. Luckily, he stayed and invited them to sit down before going to the bottom of the stairs and yelling to whoever was up there.

"JAZZ!"

"WHAT?!" A young female voice answered. And sure enough a young woman appeared halfway down the stairs to see what the shouting was for. Seeing them sitting at the coffee table, she straightened up and walked down the last few stairs, the kid waiting for her.

"There's someone here to see us." The kid said before staring to chuckle a little. Lifting her top lip up in a snarl, the young woman 'Jazz' rolled her eyes and sat down at the sofa with her brother. Just as the silence was getting uncomfortable, what looked like the teens mother wandered into the lounge arean and spotted the two agents sitting and looking at her kids. Smiling she walked over to them and shook their hands.

"Agent Romonov and agent Barton. How nice to see you again so soon." She greeted before sending Danny down to the lab for their father. Jazz got up too and went with him.

'Wow. I dont think I've ever seen a pair of siblings so close' Natascha thought as she watched the brother and sister go into the kitchen, their mother had just come out of. They returned within five minutes with their father in tow. He was covered in something that was green and glowing. He went upstairs, possibly for a shower, whilst the siblings came back over to the sofa and sat back down on either side of their mom.

During the ten or fifteen minutes that passed them by in silence, Natascha had found the file of Phantom and was looking through it, wondering where to start when Jack Fenton announced his reappearance into the living room. He was clean and wearing a clean, but still orange, Jumpsuit. Bounding up to the sofa, he squeezed himself onto it and accidently pushing Danny off in the process, much to the kids chagrin. Giving the orange clad man a glare, he sat on the ground in front of his mother's feet and looked up at them expectantly.

Clearing her throat, Natascha started by saying, "Okay. I wasnt expecting the entire family to turn up. But anyway, lets get on with this. Danny, Jazz, do any of you two know why we wanted to see you both?" At the question, both siblings looked at eachother in concern and shook their heads. Giving Barton a nod, he handed them both a file on the ghost boy. Sitting back down, he noticed that Danny Fenton had gone a little pasty and was looking through the file itself as is he had seen it before. Jazz on the other hand was looking through it and skimming the reports that the paper binder held within. By this time, Natascha was speaking again as the two younger Fenton were reading and their parents were listening to every word they were saying and were reading over their kids shoulders.

Looking down at Danny, Barton noticed that the kid had finished reading and was now paying attention to what Natascha was saying, file open on Phantom's stat's and abilities. He looked almost like the photo on the front of the file folder, only difference was Fenton was alive and Phantom was dead.

"So if anyone of you two could show myself and Agent Barton to miss Samantha and Mister Tucker, that would be great." Natascha was finishing off by saying. Jumping up at the same time, Jazz and Danny went up the stairs, possibly to get their shoes on to show them the way. Only trouble was, only Jazz came back down alone and with a jacket on. Getting up also, mr. and mrs. Fenton thanked the two agents and gave them back the folders. Jazz lead them outside and down the street. When they were outside, Natascha asked where her brother was. Jazz answered with, "Oh, he'll catch up."

The three of them were about halfway down the street, when Natascha suddenly felt a little chilly. Stopping she looked around her and to her shock and amazement, there was Phantom floating in front of her, not looking at all like he had the day before. Yes, he was floating but he looked more like the hero he was than some frightened teenager in need to get away from whatever was hunting. Unable to stop herself from crying out and startling the one in front of her, she let out a yelp and caused Jazz and Barton to stop and turn around, Jazz facepalming as soon as she saw the ghost in front of her. Walking up to the ghost and his partner, Barton realised that the Phantom did not look best pleased, but at least they now knew that he had stayed out of reach of the GIW and was safe for now.

"Hello again Phantom. Glad to see that you got home safely." He greeted the ghost, who was now floating an inch from the floor. Looking over his way, the young ghost smirked and landed on the ground as if it was nothing.

"Hello again agent Barton. Unfortunately, I gotta jet soon. GIW are out on patrol soon and I gotta do my own." The glowing teenager greeted, before he sighted Jazz and floating over to her side and smiling. Frowning at the obvious friendship between the two teenagers, Clint dismissed the thought that came to him as he asked Phantom to accompany them to Samantha's house before going on to visit Tucker. Phantom readily agreed, before saying that he knew the way to both house's before adding in his echoey voice, "Best to call Samantha 'Sam' though. She hates it when her own parents call her by her full name.", before smiling and turning to walk down the street like a normal human.

Getting to Sam's house, The two agents were amazed to find that she lived in a house this big. As they gazed at the front of the building they were in front of, they could hear Phantom and Jazz talking quietly and were curious that even though they were beside the two adults, they were managing to argue quietly and viciously. 'Must eb a common thing for them both.' Natascha thought as she went to the door and rang the bell. Not a minute went by before the door was answered by what appeared to be a butler who asked what their business was.

"We are here to see Miss Manson. We have urgent business to attend to for our boss." Natascha responded, showing the butler her badge. The butler barely even glanced at the badge and her before shutting the door, leving the quartet outside in the street. Looking back at the kids expressionless face, she wondered if this happened often. Turning back to go down the steps that led to the front door, she noticed that Danny was getting ready to fly off. In the distance, she could hear sirens going and knew that the GIW were probably out on patrol. Just as she was thinking of asking when he would be able to see them to Tucker's house, he flew up and off down the street, disappearing out of sight. Jazz. seeing this, looked down the opposite side and paled. Looking in the direction the young woman was looking in, both Natascha and Clint saw white vans heading down the street and were following Phantom, just as the door opened at the top of the steps. Turning back towards the door, Clint saw a teenager, around the same age as Danny Fenton and wearing a dark purple long sleeved shirt with black jeans and combat boots on her feet. Her jet-black hair was pulled up into a half-ponytail which hung down to the middle of her chest. All-in-all, she looked gothic. 'This must be Sam Manson. But why come out to meet us instead of inviting us inside.' Clint thought as he elbowed Natascha and getting the girls attention as she cae down the stairs. Getting to the bottom, she hesitated before sighting Jazz and walking over to her.

"Erm... Jazz. Who are these people? And what do they want?" The girl asked as she eyed the two Jumpsuit-clad agents. She had a hard look about her, Clint observed, looking her up and down and noticing that she had a strange kind of gun belt around her waist,_** [Think Sword Belt but with gun holster's instead of the scabbord for Swords.]**_ and she had a hardened look in her eye's.

'Come to think of it, so did Danny Fenton and Jazz, his sister. But why would kids, let alone teenagers this young, have a hardened look in their eye's. Clearly they have seen violence.' He thought as he walked towards the newcomer who was standing with Jazz and was watching him very closely. Just as he was about to introduce himself and Natascha, a shout came from down the street. Turning, the four of them saw Danny Fenton running up to them and they waited for him to catch them up before making introductions.

"Hi Sam. Err... what did your mom do this time?" Danny asked as soon as he had caught up to them and seeing his friends angry look. Bending over slightly, he looked to be out of breath until he straightened up and saw Natascha and Clint looking at him in surprise. Smiling, he went with Jazz as she beckoned to him. They went a ways down the street and stood talking, whilst looking over at the three people as they spoke.

Turning back to the Goth who was looking at them as if waiting for something to happen, Natascha introduced herself and Clint Barton as agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Looking them over, Sam got out of her tense stature and nodded. 'Now we ca get down to business.' She thoughtas she dug the file out of the bag she had brought with her. Handing her the file, she noticed the two other teens were stood watching from afar as if to see Sam's reaction. After around five minutes of silence, Sam looked up from the file and into Clint's eyes. There was surprise in those violet orbs as she looked from one adult to the other.

Turning to her friends as they came back, Jazz was looking a little angry and Danny a tiny bit scared, she looked like she was ready to run. Looking at them as they neared, she handed back the file and sat down on the steps and pulled out a phone. Grabbing her hand, Danny shook his head and said, "I've already told Tuck. He knows to expect them." Nodding as she put it away, she turned to the others and got up.

"Fine, You got my attention. One question though. How the hell do you know so much about Phantom? He's elusive and not easy to track down. And he only trusts those he knows well." She told them as she got up from the step she was sat on. Walking down the street, she turned the corner as the two agents followed the teens.

Soon they found themselves in Danny and Jazz's street and headed towards a house at the end of the road. At the door, they didnt even have to ring the doorbell as an african-american teenager, the same age as both Danny and Sam by the looks of him, opened the door and invited them in.

'Here we go again.' Clint thought as they stepped into the house. Inviting them to sit on the sofa, the boy, obviously Tucker by how the other greeted him, went into the kitchen and brought out drinks which he put on the coffee table in front of the sofas.

Doing the same thing all over again was difficult for the agents but they kept their exhuastion in check as they spoke to the four kids, unaware that one of them was infact a ghost.

When they had finished with Tucker, or as he called himself 'T.F. as in Too Fine', they asked the if they knew where Phantom lived, at which they all looked at eachother and shook their heads. Thanking them and getting up off the sofa, they asked the Fenton siblings to lead them back to Fentonworks. Jazz complied, leaving Danny with his friends.

Back at the Fenton house and in the car, they contacted Fury and gave their report, adding, "They know something, sir. When we asked them where Phantom lived, Danny looked nervous all of a sudden and they looked at eachother. Also the Manson girl had some kind of gun on her hip. All four of them had a hardened look about them, like they had seen violence of some kind. And neither of them knew where Phantom lived.". On the screen, Fury looked thoughtful as he processed the news and thanked them, ordering them back to the field where the plane was. With that, he disconnected the call.

Pulling away fom the kerb, Natascha saw the kids they had just been to see running from Tuckers house and down the street. Danny ran into an alley and a burst of light came from inside. After the flash faded, Phantom flew out and into another ghost. Both S.H.I.E.L.D. agents smirked as they headed out of the city and to the field.

_**And that all folks.**_

_**PHEW! Thought I'd never get done with this one. And this is the longest chapter EVER! Six and a bit pages and who knows how many days.**_

_**Any way you guys know what to do. Read and review please. If there are any spelling mistakes, let me know where and I'll correct them. Any way I gotta go. One of my cats is calling. NOT THAT KIND OF CALLING, THEY HAVE ALL BEEN NEUTERED**_

_**Till next time I guess.**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton xx**_


	4. One Week Later

_**Hiya guys.**_

_**Its very windy in Cyprus.**_

_**Okay, this is gonna be a time skipped chapter. Clint and Natascha will be on their respective missions so it will be Coulson. This will be the movie scene. Or as close to the movie scene as I can get it.**_

_**Also I'd like to apologise for the simplicity of the previous chapters. I have been reading them and found that they were too simple and well very very confusing. Especially the second chapter. But like I said, this is coming from my head and the movie. I'd make them more complex but then the whole story would have to be a full rewrite and I dont want to do that just yet.**_

_**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and Marvel's Avengers belong to their respective owners and not me.**_

_Director Nick Fury_

A week after leaving Amity Park, Nick Fury was at S.H.I.E.L.D. Research base, following up the bizarre phenominal occurence that happened there. As his Helicopter landed, His Second-In-Command, Agent Helen Hill was the first to jump out, closely followed by the Director himself. Awaiting their arrival was Agent Phil Coulson, who was standing woth his hands crossed at the edge of the wind range of the choppers blades. Walking up to him, he asked what had happened.

"Thats the problem, sir. We dont know." He replied, leading them both into the building, passing the evacuating personnel who were running by and carrying case and such. Going down into the basemnent, the three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents talked and discussed the Tesseract as they went to the lab.

"Get the Phase Two prototypes shipped and ready to move out. I want every piece of it on a truck and back on base." He told agent Coulson, said agent nodding and walking back the way they came. Agent Hill however stayed and followed him down the stairs they had come to.

"Sir, the Tesseract is powerful. Evacuation may be futile. There may not be a minimum safe distance." She told her boss.

"We should tell them all to go back to sleep then." He asked her rhetorically, as they went down a ladder into the underground lab. "I want you to help Coulson get the Phase Two instruments out of here and back onto base."

"Sir, is that really a priorty right now?" She asked, stoping in her tracks. Fury also stopped and turned towards her saying, "Until such time as the world ends, I will act as if it intends to spin on. Get every piece of Phase Two on a truck and rolled out." Walking past him, his Second-in-Command said "Yes sir," and to the two guards watching them she added "With me." to which they complied and moved with her.

Entering the lab, Fury greeted the lead scientist, Erik Selvig, with, "Talk to me, Doctor." At the sound of his voice, Selvig looked up from where he was standing and looking at a cube which was placed in some kind of circular stand, another scientist approaching it with a probe. The scientist poked the probe near to the cube and energy was given off causing him to shirk backwards. Getting of the stand's platform, Erik Selvig walked towards the one-eyed man and walked with him to a computer in front of the stand.

"How soon did you pull the plug?" Nick asked, as he watched Selvig working. Selvig, looking up, answered, "She's an energy source. We turn off the power, she turns it back in. She also interferring with the test's. Nothing harmful. Low levels of Gamma Radiation."

"That can be harmful." Nick replied, referring to the green monster known as the Hulk. They had tracked the Hulk, A.K.A. Bruce Banner, to the outskirts of some unknown city in India, but had kept their distance. "Where's Agent Barton?"

Smirking a little, Selvig answered, "The Hawk? Up in his nest as usual.", whilst pointing behind and upwards.

"_Agent Barton, Report"_ Came the order, immediately followed by Clint Barton, sliding down a rope that descended from the rafters of the ceiling.

"I gave you this detail, so you could keep a close eye on things." Nick told him as he walked with Barton to the Tessaract platform.

"Yeah, well, I see better from a distance. Also I can think about Amity up there, sir."

"Has anyone come or gone in this time?"

"Doctor, Its spiking again" A woman emerged from a computer terminal, which Selvig rushed to. On the monitor was an energy signature showing high levels.

"Noones come and Selvig's clean. No I.M.s or Video messages. If there's an tampering, sir, it wasnt at this end."

"At this end?"

"Yeah. The cube is like a door way to the other end of space right? Doors open from both sides." Just at that moment, the cube started to glow even brighter and the scientist's clustered around the terminal Selvig and the woman scientist were at. Bangs were heard coming from the cube as a jet of blue light came forth and shot to a stage at the other end of the room.

What looked like a portal opened and the scientists and agents alike looked as it imploded and energy shot out as a person was revealed. The portal then moved to the top of the laboratory ceiling where it stayed, swirling and giving off light. The man was wearing what looked like armor from a wierd world and was carrying a type of spear of staff. When he looked up, he was grinning and he had a mad crazed look in his eyes.

"Sir, please put down the spear!" Nick shouted, as the man got onto his feet. The man took one look at the spear and went into a frenzy, killing the S.W.A.T. members who had begun to close in on him. Clint juat managed to pull Nick Fury down to the ground as a blue ball of light shot from the tip of the stick. He then proceeded to shoot, whilst the man shot another ball of light from his spear.

After the man had killed the memebers of the swat team, he then stopped and looked around as is he didnt know where he was. A crackle of electricity shot from a wire in the wrecked room. Just as agent Clint Barton was getting onto his feet from diving out of the way of the mans last energy blast, the man himself was stepping up to him. Sweeping the hand that tried to hit him, the man brought his spear up to his chest and touched him with the tip, whilst saying, "You have heart." With a hum, the spear shot something into Barton and made his eyes turn blue. Not even the Director was expecting that. As quickly and as quietly as he could, Nick grabbed the Tessaract and put it into a special briefcase, hissing as the energy from the cube burned his hand, and shut the case and tried to walk away. The click of the locks alerted the man as he enthralled another of Nicks agents.

"Please dont. I still need that." The man said, his voice silky smooth and unmatching to the slaughter that had just occured. Without looking behind him, but stopping all the same, Nick replied, "This doesnt have to get messier than it already is."

"Oh, but it does. You see, I come with glad tidings. Of a world made free."

"Free from what?" Nick asked confused but still glaring at the man he had turned around to watch. Even as he did so the man enthralled yet another agent saying,"Freedom. You see, that is mans greatest lie. Once you accept that in your heart, well then you will know peace. I am Loki. Of Asgard."

This got the attention of Selvig as he looked up from the body of a woman, saying, "Loki? Brother of Thor?" The man, now known as Loki, looked towards the man who had asked the question and just as he had with the other three, enthralled the scientist.

Seeing Loki doing this, Nick answered snarkily, "You say peace. I think you kinda mean the other way around." As he said this, Clint, with his blue eyes, looked up and saw that the portal was unstable. Walking over to Loki, he said, "The portal is becoming unstable, sir. Director Fury is stalling us. He means to bury us."

"Like the Pharaohs of old" Nick commented

Looking at a monitor, Selvig confirmed it adding, "We got two, maybe three minutes before this goes critical"

Looking at Barton, Loki nodded and said something. Clint took out his gun and shot his former boss. As they walked past the body, he snatched up the briefcase and handed it to Selvig. As soon as they were gone, Fury sat up, groaning as he did so and called to his Second.

"Hill. Stop them. Barton's been compromised." He yelled over the radio. As soon as he said that, he heard shots coming from the parking bay and knew that they were shooting at her. Pulling a slug from his bullet-proof vest, he told her to stop them by anymeans possible. Getting up as the portal on the ceiling started to shrink in on itself, he ran up the stairs and into the lobby area. By that point, the portal had definately exploded, causing the base to start crumbling in the ground. He made it out of the building and into the waiting chopper which upon him entering the aircraft, started lift-off and got away from the building ditch that had started to appear.

As soon as he saw the truck with Loki and his thralls, he opened the door and opened fire on the vehicle. Unfortunately for him, Loki shot an energy beam and shot the chopper down, causing the Director to jump and begin shooting the retreating truck as it made its getaway. As he watched them get away, he thought he saw bullet holes in the body of the pickup truck. Hill had obviously tried and failed at shutting them down.

"Is everybody safe?" He asked whoever had been able to make out when the base collapsed. There was some static before Coulson answered, saying, "We made it out, sir."

After a minute, Hill answered with, "Alot of men still under. Dont know how many survivers."

Nodding as he recieved this transmission, Nick told them to report back to base. Hill affirmed this before asking what was going to happen.

"Coulson, Hill. As of right now, we are at war."

_**Alright guys. That's as close as I can get it. Not a AN: A line break.**_

_Phil Coulson_

Driving into the city of Amity Park, Agent Phil Coulson saw that it was unusually quiet for the countries most haunted city. Driving around, he saw that the people were going about their business as if they would in any ordinary city. That is until, something crashed into the road ahead of him, sending the people screaming off the street. Slamming on the breaks, he saw that the something was actually a slightly glowing teenager who had been thrown into the road by a maniacly laughing vampire.

Getting out of the car, he heard a groan coming from the teen as he got out of the ditch and flew back to the vampire with a green glowing fist.

"I've said it before, Plasmius. You are one seriously crazed up Fruitloop who needs to get himself a lonely guy cat that is _not_ named after my mom." He shouted as he threw the punch, which the vampire, Plasmius, caught and punched him in the stomach, causing the kid to grunt and double over.

"I. Will. Not. Get. A. Cat, Daniel. Especially when I already have one. If only you would join me then we would not have this argument everytime we met, little badger." The older being told him as he watched Daniel sink to the floor and turned to fly off. "And besides, you and I are the only ones who are the same." and with that he flew off, leaving the teen to mumble something about him never joining him as he landed on the sidewalk and caugth sight of Coulson standing there in the middle of the road. Seeing the badge on the side of the car, He floated over and waved shyly, surprising the agent with his personality and how young he looked. Catching himself before he did anything stupid and made the agency he worked for look like total idiots, he dug out the file on the Tesseract and waited for the boy to come closer. When he did, the kid set himself onto the ground and looked up at him in wonder.

Cleaing his throat, Coulson introduced himself and explained as to why he was in Amity Park. Seeing shock flitter through the kids face, He waited for him to settle down and handed him the folder.

"It's called the Tessaract. We have been trying to harness its power. But yesterday, we lost it to a hostile force known as Loki." He told the boy, who looked at him whilst skimming the contents of the folder. He scrunched up his face as if he was trying to remember something.

As if he did, his face lit up and in a quiet voice said, "Loki? The Norse God of Mischief and Brother of Thor the Thunder God, Loki?"

Catching his drift, Coulson nodded and gestured for the kid in front of him to continue. Turning his attention back onto the folder, the kid snapped it shut and floated into the air, saying, "I'd be glad to help. But first I gotta clear some things with my family and friends. Oh, by the way, call me Danny.", and with that he flew off, whilst beckoning for Coulson to follow him in the car. Danny led him through the city to a wierd looking house with Fentonworks on a huge sign that was stuck to the side. The kid was already in front of the house and waiting for him to pull up onto the kerb. Getting out of the car, Phil went over to the house and the kid let them inside, saying that there was one thing that S.H.I.E.L.D. needed to know about him before they went out of Amity.

"MOM, DAD. YOU GUYS HOME?!" Came the holler after Danny had said this. Not a minute passed before someone answered from below them. another minute passed before a man and woman came out of the kitchen, wearing Jumpsuits in orange and teal. The woman in the teal HAZMAT took one look at the kid in front of her and saw his serious face. The man on the other hand had gone straight back into the kitchen and brought out a drink, which he passed to Coulson, whilst also looking at Danny.

Gesturing for them to sit, Danny's waist was suddenly lit up with a white halo of light which split into two separate rings and moved in opposite directions, leaving a boy with raven black hair, a white t-shirt and blue he opened them, his eyes were no longer green and glowing but an icy blue color. Smiling and waving, the kid looked apprehensive as he waited for the couples reactions. The woman didnt do anything, giving Coulson the idea that she might have already known, the man on the other hand had gotten up out of his seat and was walking around the boy, as if he didnt know who or what he was.

"Dad, its still me. I'm still plain old Danny Fenton. I just got ghost powers thats all." the kid, Danny, said, looking his father in the eyes. Smiling, even though Coulson couldnt see it, Mr. Fenton jumped onto his son and gave him what looked to be a bone-crushing hug. Danny returned the hug and looked at Coulson before saying to him, "I guess I should have mentioned it before, huh?"

"Yes, Mr Fenton. Maybe you should have mentioned it beforehand." Coulson answered, still awed at what had just happened, "If I might ask. How did this happen? Fury will want to know"

Breaking the hug and looking at his son, Mr. Fenton agreed with the agent, confirming Coulsons theory about the mother only knowing. Sighing and taking a deep breathe, Danny began to explain what had happened three years ago. He spoke about going into a portal in the basement, tripping on some wires whilst inside and accidently pressing the 'on' switch when he had tried to balance himself, then waking up to find that his hair, eyes and HAZMAT suit had changed colors. He then spoke about training with his powers and how his friends and sister had known all along. His sister had found out during what he called 'the Spectra Incident' and didnt even tell him until he had fought an evil alternate future that nobody could remember. During the time it took for Danny to tell them everything that had happened, a young woman had come into the house and sat down beside Danny and put her arm around his shoulders, squeezing him. When the last word was spoken, the household was quiet, except for the soft beeping coming from down below them.

After five minutes of silence, Danny's father noticed the file in his son's hands and asked what it was. Looking at it as if he had forgotten about it, Danny said, "Actually, thats why I showed you, dad. I'm needed to help S.H.I.E.L.D. as Phantom. And I kinda need you guys to look after the city whilst I'm gone. Please could you do that?"

Getting up off the sofa, Coulson asked if he could use the bathroom while the family talked. Mr. Fenton told him to go up the stairs and down the hall on your left.

As he came back down the stairs, Danny was running up them and he disappeared into a room on his right. Five minutes later, he came back out and walked down the hall and disapeared into the bathroom. Back in the living room, he must have looked confused as Mr. and Mrs. Fenton nodded and gave their consent, just as the teen hero came bounding down the stairs and up to them. Giving them all hugs and a promise to call as soon as they arrived where they were heading, Danny and Phil Coulson left the house and got into the car and headed to New York, Home of Tony Stark, A.K.A. Iron Man.

Out of the city, Danny reopened the folder and began to read. At times, his face was slightly dark and others his expression was unreadable. In the end, he got a phone out of his back pack and plugged some earphones into the jack and sat back listening to whatever music he had on it. Coulson could tell that whatever the kid was listening to, it had a deep bass and was either rock or RnB or some other kind of music with deep bass.

Fourteen hours later, they were in New York and headed for a tower, Danny had fallen asleep somewhere between Wisconsin and Indiana and still had his earphones in his ears. Stopping outside Stark Tower, Coulson shook the slumbering teen awake and said, "Danny, we've arrived. You need to wake up, kid." Mumbling something about having five more minutes, Danny stirred a little. Laughing, Coulson shook him again, and recieved a glowing fist in return. Rolling his eyes, Phil shook the kid harder than he dared, saying "Ghost", and woke him up with a shout and wide eyes. Looking around as if he didnt know where he was, Danny looked at the drivers seat and saw Phil laughing quietly. Groaning as he put his phone away, Danny got out of the car, Phil following soon after with a technical folder in his hands. Chucling at Danny as they entered the building in front of them, they were surprised to find that the power to the place was off. After a few minutes, it came back on as something big was turned on. Motioning for Danny to follow him, Coulson headed over to an elevater and hacked into the system. Going into the elevator, Coulson attempted to call Tony Stark but was recieved by JARVIS, the system that had been hacked into. After a few seconds, he tried again but was received by Tony pretending to be a message machine.

"You have reached the life-sized model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave your message after the tone." Was the answer. Rolling his eyes, Phil said, "Its urgent."

"Then leave it urgently."Was the snarky answer. By this time, the elevator had opened and the passengers could see into the room. Tony and a woman were at a coffee table looking at them in surprise. Tony especially.

"Security Breach. Hey whos the kid?" He said, getting up, the woman also getting up and greeting them warmly.

" is Danny. Danny, this is Tony Stark. Tony, we need you to look these over." Phil said, holding out the folder. Tony looked at it like it was something horrid. Looking up at Phil, he said, "You know I dont like to handed things."

"Well, thats great cos i do." The woman said, trading the folder for her champagne glass and snatching Tony's whilst thrusting the folder into his hands. Danny couldnt help but chuckle a little as he watched them do this.

"Is this about the Avenger's?" she asked, adding, "Which I know nothing about?"

Laughing, Tony told them, "The Avengers Initiative was scrapped. And I didnt even qualify"

"I didnt know that either."

"Yeah, apperently I'm volatile. Dont play well with others."

Looking their way, the woman told them, "That I did know.", making Danny smirk and laugh at how well they got on together, reminding him of himself and Sam.

Looking his way, the woman asked if he wanted a drink. At the word drink, Danny nodded and thanked her.

"Oh, its nothing, Danny. And the name's Pepper Potts by the way." She said, walking over to the fridge and getting him a bottle of soda out and handing it to him. By this time, Tony had gone over to a wierd looking workplace and set the laptop onto the desk and called her over.

"Have a moment." She whispered as she went over. Looking up at Phil, Danny couldnt help but wonder what got them introduced. After around five minutes, Pepper came back towards them and went with them over to the elevator. Looking back, Danny thought he saw Tony holding a hologram of a cube. Snapping his attention back to Pepper asking where he was from, he looked once more at Tony and walked out with them into the elevator.

"He's from Amity Park in Illinois." Phil answered for him. Pepper looked at him shocked as she tried to come up with a response to that fact.

"You're not the first one to ask that, miss Potts. I'm used to it." he said reassuringly. That seemed to do the trick as Pepper smiled and went back to talking to Phil about his girlfriend in Portland.

_**And thats all folks. Should have another chapter of Time Travelling Halfa up soon. This is annoying. At least I have something to go on with this story. Time Travelling Halfa is really just off the top of my head. Well lets hope that I can get this laptop responding again. Its being a little stupid at the moment and I have Torrents running and downloading and that is really not good.**_

_**As I was writing the last bit, somehow I kept hitting the 'I' instead of the 'O', but thankfully I kept looking up and seeing that i had put Tiny instead of Tony. LOLZ.**_

_**Anyway till next time. And please review as good reviews make me wanna keep these stories going and follow as well please.**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton, out.**_


	5. Meeting Captain Steve Rogers

_**Hey guys.**_

_**So the secrets out and we can only hope that it stays in S.H.I.E.L.D., right?**_

_**THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, to all my followers. You guys rock! When I said follow, I didnt literally mean for the numbers to go up rapidly though, but thanks.**_  
><em><strong>Anyway, lets get to it.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Avengers, MARVEL. Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman. I am neither so i dont own anything.**_

Meeting Captain Steve Rogers and the Helicarrier

After leaving New York and Tony Stark behind them, Danny and Agent Phil Coulson headed to Boston to pick up another person. Captain Steve Rogers. When Danny heard that name, he thought he saw agent Coulson go fangirl on him. He very nearly did, until Danny had poked him back to Earth. At the moment, the agent wasnt in a very good mood with the Halfa, who was listening to his music again and reading the file, making sure that he hadn't missed anything out about his soon-to-be teammate.

As they reached their destination, Danny put the file away and loked out the window in wonderment. He had only ever left Amity Park once and that was to go to his parent's college friends mansion in Wisconsin. That hadn't gone as planned as he learned that not only was the friend was a seriously crazed up fruitloop and needed to get a cat, but the very same friend wanted to kill his father, marry his mother and take him as his son and apprentice and all because of some accident in college that had turned him into a Halfa, just like Danny.

Sighing as they neared the apartment block, Danny looked over at Phil and immediately looked away. Phil was getting excited over another superhero for nothing. He didnt see Dash Baxter doing that whenever the teenager saw his ghost form. O.k., understatement of the century, Dash Baxter squealed like a girl whenever he saw Danny in his ghost form, but only because he was a major phan along with half the A-listers of Casper High.

'If only they kew that their Idol was a loser.' He thought, laughing and making Phil look over at him in concern. Shaking his head as they drew to a stop, he stuffed his phone back into the back pack and got out of the car the same time as Phil Coulson did. Ringing the doorbell, they waited until muscular man came out of the apartment block and towards them. He looked like Danny's alternate future self, Dan, but was brunete and carrying a duffel bag.

"Agent Phil Coulson?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Nodding, the three of them went back to the car and drove off to the meeting spot, where they would take a jet to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Looking in Danny's direction, the man asked, "And who's the kid?" causing Danny to flash his eyes green in irritation. The man seemed to not notice that he had just irritated a half ghost teenager, or if he did then he didnt say anything. Phil, however, did catch the sudden change in eye color in the rearview mirror as he said, "This is Danny Fenton. He's also a hero, but in a small town named Amity Park.", causing the man to look back at him in surprise.

"You're a little young to be doing this, arent you?" He asked Danny as they neared the jet waiting for the three of them.

"I've been protecting Amity since I was fourteen, sir. I think I've earned the right to be a hero, dont you." Danny answered politely enough, but with underlying annoyance in his voice. At that moment, they arrived before the man could say anything else to further annoy the Halfa. Grabbing their bags and climbing out of the car, they made their way over to the jet and boarded it whilst saying nothing to eachother.

_+++++EVIL LINE BREAK+++++_

Once they were in the air and on their way to SHIELD's base, Danny looked over to the man sitting across from him. Going over to him, he said, "Look. I'm sorry for being snarky earlier. Its just that I deal with ghost's back home and I never really set foot out of Amity before yesterday and well, it's kind of a new experience for me." Looking his way, the man smiled and replied, "It's ok, Danny. I kind of get what you mean. I woke up around five months ago in a hospital. Imagine my surprise when I found out we had won the war and I had slept for seventy years. Besides, when I think about it, I didnt really miss much. You gotta think about what you have, not what you're missing, kid. You can call me Steve, if you want to, kid"

Looking up as Phil came over to them, Danny saw that they were nearing the base but were still sometime away from actually landing. Asking how long until they landed on the base, the two hero's were amused to hear they had forty minutes left to go. Grabbing his bag, Danny routed through it and got out a pair of wireless earphones, called Fenton Phones, and popped them in his ears, keeping them off until it was time to land. Seeing that Phil was watching him do this, he told them the name and that it was an invention his father had built. Plucking one of the earphones from an ear,he returned it to his backpack and took out his phone and turned his music back on, this time on low,_** [Kinda like what i have done with mine at the moment.]**_ all the time watching the captain and Phil talk at the front. All too soon, they landed on an aircarrier and disembarked the jet with their things. Coming towards them was Natasha as they were looking around them. Near another jet was a man with a purple shirt and jeans on. He looked similar to the picture in the file Danny had in his backpack.

'This must be Dr. Banner.' Danny thought as he watched Natascha coming closer to the group. Turning his music off as she stopped in front of them, he heard her telling them that they were starting the face trace and that Coulson was needed on the bridge. Phil went off, leaving Steve and Danny alone with Natasha.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon." She told Steve as they walked towards the doctor. Looking at Danny, she added, "And its nice to see you again, Danny. Director Fury wants to see you when we get inside. No need to worry, it's probably nothing serious.", sending the nervous feeling that had sprung up inside Danny back down to his core. Nodding as they approached the doctor, Danny saw that he was shifting about in anxiety.

"Hello, Doctor. Nice to see you came." She greeted Banner as he looked their way. This caught the doctor's attention as he looked their way and he answered, "Glad to see you asked nicely, agent." came the response. The doctor and Steve walked away from the two remaining members of the group, talking as they did so. Running up to them as they neared the edge, Danny heard the groaning of some massive engine turning, Steve and Banner turning around as he neared them and looked over the edge and seeing a big whirlpool beginning to form. Behind him, he heard Steve and Bruce walking towards him and activity behind them as technicians rushed about getting things tied down.

"You guys might wanna step inside. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe in a little bit." Natasha told the three of them, walking calmly towards the three of them, coat flapping in the wind. Looking at his companions and walking towards the edge, Banner sarcastically said, "Seriously. They want me in a pressurised submerged metal container?", only to look over the edge and add, "Oh. No. This is much worse.", when he saw the whirlpool caused by the turbine rotation, Danny laughing as he felt the wind on his face and shrug when the men looked his way. The wind reminded him of his own slipstream when he was flying in Ghost mode. Going inside, the three males were led to the bridge and saw that the place was abuzz with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents going about their business. After showing Danny the controls on the deck, Natasha took him to see Fury in his office. by this time, Danny was feeling possitively nervous and wanted to turn invisible. Arriving, Natasha knocked on the door and opened it, ushering Danny inside, where he saw Coulson and Fury looking at him.

Gulping as he approached them, Danny tried to quell the nervousness that had reappeared, but it obviously didnt work as Nick stood and approached him slowly. Speaking slowly as if to a cornered wild animal, Fury tried to soothe the teen in front of him.

When Danny had calmed down enough, Fury decided to approach the issue that had brought him to his office. "Agent Coulson has told me about you, Danny. Needless to say, you should have told us sooner." He said, gesturing for the kid to sit down, which he did, albiet cautiously. Phil was watching him as he did this and noticed tha the had taken his phone's earphone out of his ear. No doubt that his cell phone was now in his pocket, waiting to be used to send his family and friends a message as soon as he could, which it was. Nodding as he heard that S.H.I.E.L.D. weren't going to reveal his secret anytime soon, Danny relaxed out of the tense position, he had been in when he had stepped into the room.  
>"Sir, what do you want me to do while I'm here? I have some scientific knowledge, I could help whoever you want me to? Heck, I could even help Doctor Banner if you wanted me to." Danny asked Fury, who upon hearing that he could help, looked thoughful.<p>

"First, why dont you get settled in, Danny. We should have you designated somewhere soon. But, before we even think of getting you in your room, why dont you tell us your abilities as we will need to know them for future reference." Nick told the Halfa, who nodded and proceeded to talk for the next half hour about his powers, even demonstrating going ghost at one point, the flash of light surprising Fury as he transformed from Fenton to Phantom. Changing back as he finished, he added, "I have a powerful ability that I really dont wanna talk about. It's too powerful and destructive. But if you want to know, then I call it the Ghostly Wail."  
>For the next three minutes, the only adults in the room were speechless with how much power this young teenager held. Finding his voice at last, Fury said, "Well, that's alot of power you hold, Fenton. Especially that last power. I think you would do good in keeping Banner in control of the green monster. Now why dont we go to the bridge and get the other assigned to their jobs." And with that, he got out of his chair, Phil and Danny following him and headed to the Bridge, where everyone else was. When they arrived, Danny thought he saw Steve Rogers give Fury ten Dollars from his pocket<p>

When they were at level and the other's had been assigned, Bruce asked if they had any access to Spectrometers in any of the labs. Danny answered with, "Amity Park has a Lab in the centre. I should be able to convince them to turn theirs on." as he took out his phone and proceeded to call Axiom Lab's tell them to turn on their own Spectrometer on the roof of the Ops centre.

"Thats great, kid. Tell them to calibrate it to this energy signature." Banner said, handing him a piece of paper with the signature on it. Thanking him and going out of the bridge, he rang the Laboratory After someone picked up, he said with an echoing voice, "This is Danny Phantom. I need to speak with whomever is in charge of the Spectrometer department urgently." The answering person told him to hold as they put him through.

'I never thought I'd have to use this influence as Phantom.' He thought as he waited. A minute later, the head of the department he was seeking picked up, demanding if this was a prank. Rolling his eyes as he once more applied the echo into his voice, he said, "I asuure you professor. Its no prank. Its really urgent that I need to speak to you."

_"Mr. Phantom. I wasnt expecting to hear you on a cell phone. To what do I owe this pleasure of speaking with you."_ came the surpised answer from the other end of the phone call.

"Listen carefully to what I say, ok. I need you to turn on the Spectrometer and calibrate it to exactly what I tell you." Danny told him, giving the Professor the letters and numbers on the paper in Bruces writing. Afterwards there was silence on the Amity end of the line as the Professor worked.

Five minutes later he was back on the phone saying, _"It's done and calibrated, Mr. why, might I ask, does a ghost need the Spectrometer calibrated to that energy pattern?"_ Rolling his eyes, he said, "Its a matter of National Security, Professor." and with that he hung up before the Professor could answer. Deleting it from the call log on his phone, he walked back onto the bridge and upto Bruce when he saw the man waiting for him with Natasha.

Handing back the paper, he followed the two adults as they walked down the hall, texting his family and friends as he went. As he walked into the lab, he stopped at the sight of all the technology. 'Ok. It's official. Tucker would have a fit if he saw all this tech. Nah, forget that, he'd faint in awe.' He thought as he gaped at the sight. Shaking his head, he stepped into the lab and went over to a table, setting his back pack onto it and getting out his laptop.

"You okay, doctor. You look a little confused." He asked the doctor when he looked in his direction. Looking in his direction, Bruce nodded before saying, "I'm just confused as to why a fourteen year old kid is helping me find the tessaract, thats all."

"I'm the son of two genius inventors. Besides, theres not many chances I have to exploit that fact. and anyway, I'm sixteen, not fourteen." He answered, setting his laptop up with a screen. It didnt take long as the laptop was top of the range and had been given to him two days ago by Vlad. The fruitloop had actually sent it as a gift with a letter saying that he had met a woman he had fallen for and that he was sorry. Bruce, upon hearing that the kid in front of the laptop was an inventor's child, was amazed he could be so down to earth and funny. He even said so adding, "Sorry. I thought you were fourteen, not sixteen. What is it your parents invented anyway?" earning himself a laugh from the teen, who then corrected him, "Not invent_ed_. Invent. They own Fentonworks, the Ghost hunting company in Amity Park, Illinois." before the teen went back to his laptop and continued setting it up and connected it to the screen in front of him.

Feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket, Danny took it out to find that his sister had replied:** 'Thnk god ur safe, danny. b careful. this loki guy sounds like bd news. dnt wory, amity in gud hnds while ur gon. love sis xx'**. Smiling as he read it, he put his phone back into his pocket and went to the bridge, just as Natasha came towards him from behind.

"Danny, Settling in ok?" she asked him as she turned back to walk the way she had come adding, "Fury wants you to suit up. We've found Loki. He's in Stuttgart, Germany." Nodding, he ran back to the lab and put his Cell back into his back pack and ran to catch Captain America and Natasha up, turning into the mens room to change as he did so.

The rings raced over his body and made him a little dizzy after the rushed transformation. Grabbing the sink as he swayed, he thought, 'Okay. that is the last time I rush Going Ghost. I dont care if I'm needed, I'm taking transforming easy from now on.'

Pushing off the sink when the dizziness faded, he turned intangible and flew to where Steve and Natasha were waiting in the hangar.

"What took you so long, kid?" Captain America asked disapprovingly, as the halfa caught up to them and landed on the floor. Looking up at him, Danny growled out, "You try rushing a transformation and see how you like it." as he stepped onto the jet and strapped himself in, crossing his arm's afterwards. Captain America and Natasha followed soon after and theyset off for Stuttgart, unaware that they would soon be joined by two more people: Tony Stark and Thor.

_**And that's all folks. I left a little spoiler in there somewhere. Lets see if you can spot it. LOLZ. And yeah, I made Danny get dizzy if he transforms too quickly. All the time's he transforms in the series, it doesnt show him do anything like that. I think it shows it once, but thats in T.U.E. after he uses the Wail for the first time. I also made Danny OoC but he's a Teenager and he's got raging hormones and such.**_

_**And this is set after The Ultimate Enemy and somewhere in then and Phantom Planet.**_

_**Anyway, I'll leave it here. **_

_**Ĝis venontfoje, miaj amikoj**__**. Until next time then, my friends.**_

_**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_


	6. Thor's, Hulks, Tony's and an Attack

_**Writing and cooking dinner for yourself is a very bad combination.**_

_**I do not own Avenger's or Danny Phantom.**_

As they were flying towards Stuttgard, Steve was trying to plan how to capture Loki, much to Danny's chagrin. That said, maybe the Captain had a point. They were supposed to be capturing Loki, not having grudges against one another.

"Danny, you're up. Fly until you see and hear screaming Germans." the captain said. Nodding as he turned on the Fenton Phones, he turned intangible and flew out of the jet, thankful that he and Banner had managed to connect them up to the Helicarrier, when they had set everything up in the lab. Free falling until he was out of the jet's slipstream, he tapped into his powers and flew behind and above, following the jet as it and it's occupants made their way to Stuttgard. Flying lower as they neared the jet's destination, he went into a dive as he saw the people on the ground running around in a panic.

"Cap., Loki's causing trouble. Look's like he's cornered some citizens in a square." he yelled through the comm link in the Fenton Phones.

_"Ok, Danny. Dont do anything just yet. Stay out of sight until the signal."_ came the reply, a second later. Giving an affirmitive, Danny dove and landed just outside the square, turning invisible as he neared the ground. Walking to the square outside a Plaza, he saw Loki standing on all four corners of the square and staring down at all of the citizens trapped within. Watching as an elderly man stood up and defied the god in front of him, he tried to quell the desire to protect, even as Loki stood over the man.

"Cap., you better get a move on. Loki's about to do something to one of the citizens." He whispered, moving into intangibility as he stalked towards the man as Loki lowered the staff he was holding and shot at the elderly man. Only to hit Steve's shield as the Captain fell down in front of him. Turning visible as Natascha called to Loki to surrender over the P.A. system, he shouted for every citizen to evacuate the premises as fast as they could. Shooting an Ectoblast at a Loki duplicate and disintergrating it, he turned as 'Shoot to Thrill' by ACDC blared through the speakers and Iron Man landed with a colossal _clang_, sending a burst of electricity into Loki, sending him flying into a statue and causing Danny to duck as he flew over him. Getting back up, Danny threw his own Ecto-Blast at him, sending Loki back to the ground and powering up a powerful blast as Iron Man aim his own weapons at Loki.

"Make your move, reindeer games." Came the test, which Loki raised his hands, "Good call" came the affirmative as the weapons withdrew and Tony lowered his hands. Danny dimmed his Ecto-Blast a little but kept a bit of power going into his hand as he lowered it slightly. They were shortly joined by Captain America as he walked up to the other side of Iron Man.

"Tony." came the greeting.

"Steve, kid." came Tony's reply. Danny only nodded as he dimmed his blast down further and flexed his hand when it had faded into nothing.

Handcuffing Loki and getting him onto the jet proved an easy task. It was talking that proved difficult as Tony kept on staring at him as they made their way to the Helicarrier.

"Where's the Black-haired kid, kid? The one from er... Amity Park was it?" He asked when they were up in the air. Looking at him as he sat back down and strapped in, Danny answered, "This kid has a name, Stark. It's Danny."

"Ok, then, Dan. Where's the other kid?" Tony asked, getting up and sitting beside him, unaware that he had caused a reaction in Danny. The very mention of 'Dan' caused Danny to growl and his aura flared at the sudden spike of anger.

"It's Danny. Not Dan or Daniel." He growled out, turning intangible and getting out of the seat and sitting further away from the infuriating adult. Crossing his arm's as Steve came towards him, he glared as Tony only got up and started talking to the captain. After a while, he had calmed down enough and got up out of his seat, attracting the attention of the other two hero's on the jet. Approaching them, he felt Tony's eye on him as he took a deep breathe and apologised, saying, "Please dont call me Dan. It's just Danny. And anyway, Isn't it odd? Loki hasnt said a word about anything in his defence.", making the elder males look in the god's direction just as thunder and lightning appeared, causing said god to look up in concern.

"Whats up? Scared of a little thunder?" Tony asked of Loki, who only answered with, "I'm not overly fond of what follows" as he flicked his eyes in their direction. Looking at the other's in confusion, Danny prepared to turn intangible as something hit the rof of the craft. Smothering down a curse that leapt up unbidden, he watched as the hatch opened and revealed a man in the same gear as Loki, but was blonde and carrying a Hammer. Grabbing Loki, The man then made off into the wind.

"And now there's that guy." Tony said as he grabbed his helmet and put it on, making his way to the still-open hatch. Shouting over the wind, Danny told him to stop, the same time as Steve told him that they needed plan of action and Natascha shouted, "Another Asgardian."

"I have a plan." came the reply, "Attack." And with that, Tony's Iron Man flew off into the storm. Turning as he heard something metal being picked up, Danny saw Steve grabbing a parachute. Grabbing hold of his arm, the teen shook his head and said, "No need for that, cap. You have a ghost in your company. I'll fly you down."

Up in the cockpit, Natascha heard what was being said and protested telling them,"I'd sit this one out, guys."

"I dont see how we should" Steve argued, as Danny grabbed hold tighter. Turning in her seat, Natascha told them, "These guys come from Legend. They're basically Gods."

Scoffing as he prepared for the flight down, Steve told her, "There's only one God, ma'am. And I dont think he dresses like that. Let's go, Danny." And with that they flew out, Danny grabbing hold of Steve's arm's as he adjusted his grip. After five minutes of flying, Danny shouted over the wind, down to Steve, "Hey, Cap., You might wanna brace yourself. I'm going to dive." And without waiting for an answer, he dove straight down into the forest area. Up ahead, the new guy and Tony were battling it out and it looked like none of them were gaining the upper hand. Seeing the fight, Steve muttered to himself and climbed onto a tree limb, whilst throwing his shield at the fighters, gaining their attention.

"Hey, that's enough. Now I dont want to know why you two are battling it out. But if you could just put the Hammer down, then we can get along." He tried to reason with them both. Unfortunately this didnt even the muscle man as he said, "You want me to put the Hammer down?"

"Um, Yeah. Bad call. He loves his Hammer." Tony warned, but was knocked out of the way by the blonde. And with that he leapt up into the air and began bringing said Hammer down onto Steve as he brought up his shield. The result was a loud _clang _and a bright flash of light, knocking all four of them to the ground. When the light faded away, all four of them were on the floor and getting up.

"That enough?" Came the question from Steve's mouth. By that time, Natascha had landed the jet and Danny was climbing back in when Loki was brought back from the mountain by Iron Man and Captain America and the Blonde.

The flight back was spent in silence and bored, Danny flew outside for a while, before they reached the Helicarrier. Turning Intangible as he re-entered the jet, he saw that the blonde was looking at him wierdly as he returned to his solid state. Looking his way as he sat down, Danny couldnt help but wonder what the blonde was thinking. Luckily, they reached the carrier, before he could say anything to Danny.

Opening the Hatch as Armed Guards came forwards, The three hero's and one demi-god, escorted Loki out into the hangar-bay and handed the prisoner over to them. Before he could rejoin Bruce Banner in the lab, Danny was taken aside by Tony, who asked, "Ok, kid. Nice going with the glow and the passing through metal trick. But seriously, what is the deal?" He asked as soon as they were a distance away from the other's by the jet. Looking up at Tony, Danny tapped his nose and moved away from the armor clad human and went to the bridge, turning human as he went, even shocking the blonde as the rings that passed over his body.

As he neared the exit however, the blonde took him aside, demanding to know who and what he was. Rolling his eyes, Danny answered, "Ok big guy. In order, My name is Danny Fenton/Phantom and I guess you could call me a half ghost. That means I'm not fully dead but I'm not fully alive either. And who are you anyway?"

"I am Thor Odinsson, young draugr." Came the response, as Thor walked away, Hammer hanging down in his hand. Standing there as he walked off, Danny realised that he had just met THE Thor. Snapping out of his stupor, he ran to the lab, entering as the staff was being handed to Banner by a technician. Sliding to a stop in front of Banner, he heard the scientist telling him that they needed to go to the bridge. Nodding as he dug out his phone, he walked with Bruce and arrived at the same time as Thor and the other's who had been on the mission.

On the bridge as they watched Fury interrogate Loki, he thought he saw a flash in the interviewee's eye as he looked to the camera. Looking up as the Director said something along the lines of wanting a magazine, he watched the other's reaction's, especially Thor's.

"Ok. It's official. He's crazy." someone muttered as the screen switched off. Thor heard them and he said, "Have care how you speak. Loki may beyond reason but he is of Asgard. And he is my Brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days."Natascha told them, causing Danny to jerk his head in her direction in surprise.

'No. Not even Dan would kill that many. What the fuck am I thinking? That future is never going to happen. Ever.' he thought as he shook his head, ending that thought trail before it got any more deeper.

"So Loki is a seriously crazed-up fruitloop. But why the Iridium?" He asked, just as Tony came in with Phil Coulson. Walking towards them, Tony said, "Its a stabilising agent. It means the portal wont collapse in on itself, like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. And also it can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." Looking at the screens he had wandered to, he added, "How does Fury see all these." Natascha answered, making Tony make a wisecrack and making Danny roll his eye's and facepalm, whilst sitting down at the table. Barely managing to suppress a groan, he got up out of his seat and went back to the lab, where he got to work on his laptop. He was soon joined by Bruce and Tony, who immediately went over to him, as Danny worked on trying to locate the Tessaract.

"Arent you a little young to be working in a lab this big, kiddo?" He asked as he watched Danny working on the laptop. Stopping, Danny tried to stop the anger from taking control and making him do something he would regret. 'Breathe in, then out, Fenton. He is not part of your future and he never will.' He thought as he stopped the flow of power crawling into his hands. A minute later, it dissipated and he was able to open his eyes and saw that Bruce was looking at him in concern. Smiling as he went back to work, he barely missed the C.E.O. of Stark Industries coming towards him with an electrified rod and poking it towards him. 'Time to have a little fun with Stark.' He thought, mischievously as he saw the man approaching out of the corner of his eye and turned Intangible at the last second, causing the rod to pass through him and Tony to try it again. In the end, Tony sighed and put the rod down on the table and turned to a monitor mounted from the ceiling. Laughing as he returned to normal, Danny rolled his eyes and approached him, saying, "You should know that my parents are scientist's. I help them out every now and then down in our lab at home. Besides I really didnt like the rod being poked at me."

Tony gaped at him as he returned to the laptop on his workbench and pulled out his phone to see that he had received a message whilst they had been on the mission. Reading it, he saw that it was from Sam, saying, **'danny. u r in deep truble wen u get hme. jazz only just told me 'n' tuck where u r wen it came 2 patrol last nite. plz dnt mak us wory agen. amity stil in gud hands and ur mom and dad r helpin us keep ghostz down to minimum. tuck wants 2 no if u hav seen tony stark yet and to ask 4 a autograf wen u hav a chance. gud luck n all the best, sam.'** Smiling for the second time that day, he looked up as he heard a yelp coming from the other side of the lab. Right by the staff was Bruce and Tony, the latter looking close into Bruce's eyes. By the looks of it, Tony had just used the rod on Bruce and electrocuted him.

"You have a really good sense of control. What is it? Pilates, Yoga?" He asked the man in front of him, movin away to a screen and working on it, also adding, "What about you, kid. I saw you close your eyes for a minute when that rod went through you.", causing Danny to look from the screen he was at, inputting Data and look away, rolling his eyed whilst muttering, "Meditation."

"It's none of those. Its not about control, I'm exposed. Its like a nerve that get's triggered and when that happens, I cant control it. Danny, you had something like us, didnt you?" Bruce told them, Danny listening in, thinking about the accident.  
>"It was an accident for me." He confessed as the two men looked at him with something akin to horror and shock, "I went where I wasnt supposed to and triggered the 'ON' button whilst still inside. I got electrocuted half to Death, making me into what I am today. What about you, Tony?", he added, feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the attention that was upon him. Sighing, Tony told them, "See this light on my chest. That is the only thing thats keeping me alive. There's a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to claw its way into my heart. Sure it's cool, but every now and again I have to change the element that keeps it working."<p>

After five minutes, the three of them went back to work and their own separate screens as Steve wandered into the lab, cowl down and showing his full face, with his shield nowhere in sight. Asking on their progress, he looked unimpressed with what they had been doing. Just as the Captain started to argue, a _beeping_ sound filled the lab and all four of them looked at the screen as it flashed **'UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS.'**.Looking at Steve as he exited, Danny ran after him after stuffing his phone into his bag. Catching up with the captain as he made off down the corridor towards the storage unit, Steve protested and tried to tell him to go back to the Lab. Shaking his head, Danny continued down the hallway, saying, "I'm just as curious as you. I dont see why I should go back to the lab. Besides, Its been awhile since I flew for the fun of it. I could do with wandering about, anyway."

"Yeah, But what about Banner? He cant blow off some steam because of the Hulk and even if he could control the beast, whose to say that someone could get killed before he did that?" Steve sighed as they entered the cargo bay and stuck to the shadows as there were workers wandering about doing their own work. None of them noticed as Danny turned himself and Steve invisible as they crept forwards and saw a door sealed shut. Looking in the Dannys direction as they approached it, Steve whispered, "Whats behind the door in front?"

"I dont know, Steve. I get the feeling that SHIELD doesnt want us to know about it" Danny said, as they stopped in front of the door. Looking the door up and down, he decided that simply phasing through the door wouldn't be as simple as it first looked, he let go of the invisibility and Steve stepped up to the door, examining it. Beckoning to Danny, he started prising it open, Danny joining after looking around. Together the both of them opened the door and stepped into the room beyond. As they looked around them, Danny walked up to a chest and opened it as silently as he could.

Inside the chest was something akin to an Ectogun, but had a larger chamber and it didnt glow as was the wont of his parents inventions, especially the Ecto-pistol's and the Fenton Bazooka. Calling Steve over, he opened another chest and was met with what looked like armour. Hearing a faint tapping above him, he looked and saw the captain walking above him and towards a chest, which he proceeded to open and pull something out. Turning back to the chest he was in front of, Danny saw a folder lying on top of the armour. Pulling it out, he opened it and began to read what was inside.

**Security, Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.**

**PHASE TWO PROTOTYPE ALPHA**

**Test: N/A**

**Status: Incomplete. Needs power source fitting**

**Notes: When the power had been harnessed, ALPHA will fully function.**

'Shit. Thats some heavy stuff. But what is it needed for?' Danny thought as he finished reading and put the folder back and closing the chest, doing the same with the other one he had opened. Looking up as he heard Steve moving about, he saw him take a gun out of one of the chest's and shut said he climbed down from the rafter, he nodded to Danny, who nodded back and caught the gun as Steve tossed it to him. After getting out of the room, the two of them made their way back to the lab, where they heard Fury's voice, shortly followed by Tony asking, "What is Phase Two?" in response to a beeping screen, just as the two snoopers entered the lab and Danny had put the gun on the table, causing the others to look at it in confusion. In answer to the unasked question, Steve said, "Phase Two is where S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the Tessaract to make weapons of mass destruction.", Danny nodding along with the explanation.

"Ok, thats not what I expected. Why did you make these weapons?" Bruce asked, gently and looking to the agents in the room. Fury pointed to Thor and said, "Because of him." When he heard this, Thor pointed to himself and asked, "Me?"

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet and he had a grudge match that leveled a small town. So, naturally, we prepared." Fury stated, looking at everybody gathered around.

After the simple statement, everyone began arguing and Bruce was trying to keep calm. Until something inside him, not the Hulk, but an emotional dam burst, as he said, "You wanna know my secrets? You wanna know how I can keep in control of my emotion's?" In the silence, he continued, "I got low. I see a way out so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it back out."  
>This confession made Danny think of his alternate future and how he had reacted when Sam had shown it to him. Even now, he couldnt think about that time without wanting to shrink away in horror of what might await him if his loved ones ever died in an accident. The sound of a safety catch being taken off a gun caught him unawares as he snapped out of his thought's and looked up as Fury said, "Banner, put down the staff and step away from the table."<p>

This order caught the scientist in surprise as he looked down and saw that he had unconsciously picked up Loki's staff. He even caught sight of Danny's face as he put the thing in his hand back onto the table, but before he could say anything there was a second beeping before an explosion took out a turbine on the Helicarrier. As everyone got back onto their feet after being thrown to the floor, Steve said to Tony, "Put the suit on." And with that, they ran out of the room.

Danny, coughing, looked around and saw that Banner was having trouble with controlling the Beast inside. Cursing in Esperanto under his breath, He turned ghost and prepared to Overshadow him, thus giving Natascha chance to free her leg and run away. Shouting to Thor as the God got back onto his feet, Danny quickly Overshadowed Bruce and tried to quell the Hulk as Natascha battled to free her leg. As soon as she had, Danny shouted to her, "GET OUT OF HERE, NATASCHA! QUICK!", before being thrown out of Bruce as he Hulked out and throwing the kid into a wall when he had transformed.

Getting up and crouching into a stance as the Hulk charged him, he saw that Natascha had gotten away. Dodging a punch thrown at him, he smirked and flew into the air, trying to keep the Hulk's attention on himself before Back up arrived. Eventually it did, in the form of Thor, as the blonde threw himself at the Hulk and took himself and the Beast through a wall and landing who-knows-where.

_"Danny. Come in, Danny."_

"Yah, what is it?" he panted, landing and clapping a finger to his comm device, A.K.A the Fenton Phone that had been tricked out by him and Banner

_"Captain America and Iron Man need your help. We have a turbine down and Tony's gonna try and fix it" _the voice on the other end told him.

'Oh, for the love of Clockwork in all his meddling glory.' Danny thought as he once more leapt into the air and took off outside, searching for the turbine that was down and hopefully the two men near it. After five minutes of searching, he found them and saw that Iron Man was flying around in the Turbine and America was fighting off intruders.

'Goddamn it. I never learnt to Duplicate.' he thought as he shot towards the turbine and Tony Stark's Iron Man, who seemed to be in more trouble. Diving into the turbine's blades, he slowed up as he pushed up against the blade and began to dizzily go round and round in circles, helping Tony get the turbine going again.

After what seemed like forever, he felt the turbine begin to pull away and he turned Intangible again as he turned into the gap Tony was trying to keep up with the blade. Hoping against hope that he wouldnt be reprimanded by Tony afterwards, he overshadowed the man and flew him out, much to the shock of his team mate after he had exited the body. By then, the intruders had been pushed back, and a cylinder had begun to fall from the Jail room, as well as a fighter jet exploded, the Hulk roaring as he fell from the debris. Danny fell onto the pathway, causing Tony and America to run towards him, shouting for him to stay awake, even though he couldnt hear coherently, and he never noticed the rings burst into life and move away from each other, changing his appearance and he closed his eyes and he knew no more.

_**EVIL CLIFFIE!**_

_**Hope this makes sense. Let me know if it doesnt, please.**_

_**As you guys might have noticed, I have been putting Esperanto at the end of my AN's. I am NOT from anywhere that speaks the language. I have been google translating and most of it will be used in my other full length story: Master of Death reborn.**_

_**Anyway, **__**Ĝis venontfoje, miaj amikoj.**_  
><em><strong>Until next time then, my friends.<strong>_

_**Hermione Jean Burton ;)**_


	7. Meeting's and New York Sort of

_**Hey guys.**_  
><em><strong>Its that time again. But this time it's the first chapter of this story I am writing in England. YAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I think. I had a very teary farewell at Paphos Airport but I will be going back to Cyprus for Holidays and vice versa.<strong>_

_**Also I would like to apologise for not updating in almost two months. My other stories caught up to me and this one kinda hit the back seat.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do NOT own Danny Phantom OR Avengers. All rights go to Butch Hartman and MARVEL.**_

_Meeting's and New York [Sort of]_

Danny woke up to a splitting headache. Grabbing his head as he opened his eyes, he saw that Tony and Steve were sitting in the chairs in some sort of room. Groaning as he sat up, he caught their attention, Tony even sitting up straight in his chair. Steve was still in his Captain America uniform but the cowl was down, whilst Tony had changed into normal civvies. Both men looked like they had been talking about something. 'I hope to God that it wasnt me.' he thought as he watched them watching him. Clearing his throat, Tony asked, "How're you feeling, kid? That was pretty reckless what you did at the turbine." Looking up as he heard this, he saw that Steve was looking slightly apprehensive about something. Cocking his head, Danny answered Tony, "I'm good. Just feeling light-headed and I really dont like Overshadowing people, but i saw that we were in trouble so i had no choice. You dont need to worry, Steve, I really dont do it often. How long have I been out, anyway?"

"Only a hour, Danny. We werent sure if you were fine or not, seeing as your skill-set is different to ours." Tony replied, making Danny sigh in relief, pulling his hair into his face and seeing that it was raven-black again. Looking up as soon as he saw that he was in human form and he heard the door opening, Danny, Tony and Steve saw Natascha coming through the door and approaching them. Her face looked sad as she came towards the three males in the room. Come to think of it, Tony and Steve also looked sad. 'What could have happened to make all three look so distraught?' Danny wondered as he watched all three of them. Unable to take it any longer, Danny asked what was bugging them, causing them to look at him like he was dead or something.

"Wait... What's happened? Is someone dead?" He asked, a little apprehensive as he watched them talking and sitting up in the bed. Natascha nodding, adding, "Phil Coulson died trying to stop Loki. He got called earlier while you were still out." This caught him by surprise as he thought of the gentle agent who had collected him from Amity Park a few days ago and introduced him to the two men standing in this room watching him. He didnt think that of all people who would die while trying to locate the Tessaract, that it would be Agent Phil Coulson. He hadnt even felt the pang that came with being a half dead teenager, who could feel the death's of the people near him. He had accidently discovered this whilst trying to rescue a woman from a burning building, later that night he felt a pang. The woman hadnt made it, he soon discovered as he watched the news the following day.

On the other hand, Danny had fully recovered and sat up, much to the protest's of his teammate's. Deciding not to give the 'scary eyes' to the adults, he leaned against the bed post as the door opened and revealed Agent Hill also looking saddened. Seeing him awake and the others looking at her, she said, "Fury wants you on the bridge. How're you feeling, Danny? That was pretty reckless what you did."

"Which one. Overshadowing the Hulk or helping Tiny?" He asked, gaining a 'HEY!' from Tony as he heard this. Sending a smirk at the man, he stood up and with the others, went out to the corridor. Outside, he saw the real damage to the ship and the same sad looks on the rest of the personnel. He could practically feel the negative vibe coming off of them as he walked with the adults going into the bridge. Going over to the table, he sat down and lit up an Ice blast, sculpting a little statue of the fallen agent, slipping it into Natascha's hands and recieving a small smile in return. A set of blood-soaked cards fell into his line of vision and he looked up and saw the hardened face of Nick Fury. Sighting the cards, Steve Rogers picked them up and examined them, his face falling even more as he saw the blood that splattered the cards. Picking them up, Steve tried to avoid looking at them as Fury said, "These were in Phil Coulson's pocket when he died. He died believing in one thing, Heroes. Yes we were going to use the Tessaract to create highly powerful weapons of mass destruction but right now, right this second, in fact, we need something else. We need Heroes and a team of them as well. Loki is getting more and more powerful as we speak and we need to act accordingly. We need the Avengers to help save the world. Lets just see if they are ready." And with that he walked off, leaving the broken heroes to their own devices, Danny looking down as he thought of what Fury was asking them to do.

'This sucks. Fury's asking a ragtag bunch of heroes to help S.H.I.E.L.D. defeat Loki and get back the Tessaract. And why does the very mention of that thing send chills down my spine anyway?' he thought as he stood and walked out of the bridge, heading for the lab. Lost in thought he never noticed that Natascha had stood with him and was following him. Sitting down at a workbench, he put his head into his arms and started to cry.

_A few minutes before._

_Natascha_

Natascha watched as Danny went deep into his thoughts, gaining a vacant but sad look. Out of all of them, the ghost teen was the most mysterious. At only sixteen years of age, he was the youngest out of them and the second most powerful, the first most powerful being Thor. He never said anything about who or what he fought, preferring to listen instead of speaking to anyone. Before the fight, while they were arguing in the lab when Banner had confessed to attempting suicide, he had looked horrified and scared as the former said the Hulk had spat out the bullet. Looking into those icy blue eyes, she had seen fear and cautiousness as well as something akin to trauma as he watched the professor pick up the sceptre, even going into a slight battle stance, face hardening a little as Fury flicked the safety off his gun and telling Banner to put down the object.

Looking up as she heard a chair being scraped back against the floor, she saw Danny standing and walking out, all the while looking to be in deep thought. Standing up, she followed him down the hall and into Banner's lab, going over to a workbench and sitting at it, putting his head in his arms, shoulders starting to shake as sobs came from his mouth. Maternal instincts kicked in as she went over to him, she put her hand onto his shoulder and pulled him into a hug, running a hand through his hair and Danny sniffing as he went into the embrace. For five minutes they stayed like that, Danny's tears calming down after three minutes, after two, he gently pulled away, smiling sadly as he took out his cell phone and seeing that he had a text. Reading it, his eyes went from saddened to surprised and then to shocked and excited, blue orbs changing into toxic green, as he stood and ran out of the room, leaving Natascha in there alone and confused as to what had caused the sudden change in attitude. Deciding not to worry about it, Natascha stood from the bench, out of the lab and down the hall into the infirmary.

'Hopefully, he's awake by now. That was a hard knock to the head.' She thought as she opened the door, to find that the 'he' in question was starting to stir a little. Sitting down near the bed, Natascha checked that he was still restrained. He was. During the confusion of the fight, She had confronted him and while he was still down, he had said her name, only to be knocked out by the very person he named.

His eyes fluttered open and he started to struggle, before his eyes locked onto hers and he relaxed a tiny little bit as Natascha leaned forward and said, "Welcome back, Clint."

"What happened? How long have I been out, Natascha?" he asked, pulling at the restraints on his wrist's. Giving a half smile, Natascha replied, "A few hours at least, Clint. You took a concussion by blunt force." At his blank look, she added, "I hit you over the head real hard and knocked you out."

"Did you get him out then?"

"Yeah, I think I did at least. We'll have to get Danny to check you out and confirm it. In fact, when he comes back, I can ask him. As long as he agrees."

At the mention of Danny, Clint looked up from what he was doing with the restraints and into her eyes, mouth wide open as he gaped openly at her.

"D-danny's here? But how did you persuade him to come?" He stuttered as soon as he had snapped out of it. Looking down, he added, "Thanks though. For getting Loki out. You have no idea of the things he made me do whilst under his control. But seriously Danny is here?"

"Not at the moment. He just went off somewhere around ten minutes ago. It was Coulsons doing, bringing Danny here. But yes, Danny's here and you're welcome." Natascha told him as she leaned over and unstrapped him, allowing him to sit up and stretch.

"OK. I knew that Fury was crazy but letting a kid come and help with S.H.I.E.L.D.? That just brings crazy to a whole new level. And where is the kid, anyway?" He said, amazed that the kid from Amity Park was helping out with the agency. Natascha just shrugged, saying, "Dont know. He got a text and his eyes flashed as he read, then he just got up and went out of the lab. I think it might have something to do with home though as he has been getting texts all the time he's been here and smiling as he read them."

"Right." Came the smart response as the door opened and in stepped the boy they had been talking about. Danny, only there was fire in his eyes that dimmed a little as he saw Clint sitting up on the bed.

"What is it, Danny?" Natascha asked, standing up. Following her actions, Clint saw that Danny had black hair and icy blue eyes. Almost like, "Danny Fenton?" He asked as he came forwards, Danny nodding and with the motion, a ring burst from his waist, split and travelled in opposite directions, revealing the HAZMAT of Phantom in their wake.

"Fury said something about me checking Agent Barton, Natascha. What do you want me to do? Overshadow him?" The now-ghost said, floating up and nearer to Clint, causing the man in question to shrink away from the coolness that seeped from the ghost, who smiled gently and reassuringly. Looking at the only woman in the room, Danny saw her nodding grimly and gulped before turning towards Barton and flying towards and into him. Watching, Natascha saw Bartons eyes turn the radioactive green and turn blank as Danny did whatever he was doing in Bartons mind.

"Everything seems to be good. He's clean" Barton said in Danny's voice and the next minute, Bartons eyes had returned their normal grey as Danny exited and sat on the bed. Grabbing his head, Clint looked nauseous and bent over double.

"Sorry, dude. Overshadowing will do that to you." Danny apologised as he leaned forwards, looking spent, "I wouldnt count on any ghost's giving you personal space though. It's not in their nature. Natascha, why did you want me to check him out anyway?"

"Danny, You will have noticed that he wasn't around these past few weeks. Loki took control over him and I had to perform cognitive recalibration." Natascha told the boy, adding when she saw his blank face, "I hit him hard on the head and knocked him out."

"Right. Well, I could sense something wierd in your head, Clint, but I got rid of it. So, I think you're clean." Danny said, running his hand through his hair. Nodding, Clint straightened up and went into the bathroom, washing his face as Tony burst through the door and startling the ghost teen.

"Think you can fly one of those jets?" He asked, leaning on the door frame. Coming out of the bathroom with a towel in his hands, Clint said, "I can." Raising an eyebrow, Tony looked to Natascha, who looked at Danny who just facepalmed and nodded.

"Then suit up." Tony told the agent, "We've figured out where Loki is." And with that, beckoned to Danny and left the other two to suit up.

_Danny, before he left the lab._

Making his way to a bench in the lab, Danny had sat down and letting his head fall into his arms and as the adrenaline rush faded, started to cry, letting his fustration out in one fell swoop. Feeling someone coming closer, he tried to ignore them, until they put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to them in a comforting hug. For five minutes, the two of them stayed like that, Danny calming down after three and just sniffling as he broke apart after two more minutes. Looking up at the person, he saw that it was Natascha who had comforted him in his crying. Gently breaking away from the embrace as he felt a vibration coming from his pocket, he pulled out his phone and saw that he had a text from Jazz, **danny, truble out at sea. need u to rng me pronto.** Sending a small smile in Natascha's direction, he got out of his seat and ran out of the lab and into the adjoining bathroom, where he called forth the rings and changed back into Phantom, phasing out of the Helicarrier and below it.

Bringing out his phone, he hit speed dial and waited for Jazz to answer. It didnt take long for her to pick up and scream, causing Danny to pull the phone away from his ear until she had calmed down.

"_Danny, I just sent that text._" came the greeting when his sister had calmed a little, "_I'm glad you're not annoyed at us._"

Laughing, Danny said, "Of course I'm not annoyed at you guys. The one who should look out is Loki. He's on my fruitloops-to-beat-the-crap-out-of list. In other words, Loki's on my shit list alng with Vlad and any other fruitloop who really pisses me off."

"_Wow, this Loki better watch out. Anyway, You sound all echoey, kinda like you're in ghost mode. And-and is the wind blowing where you are. Are you outside?!_"

"In order, Yeah, Loki really better watch out. Thats because I am in Phantom form, I'm flying so yes the wind is blowing where I am and Yes I am outside. Is there a reason why you wanted me to ring you?"

"_Actually, yes, there is. Yesterday, Mom and Dad were out on patrol when they came across a ghost girl who looks alot like you. She was attacked by Ghost X, so Momtook her back home and into the lab, where I'm guessing she changed back into a human, judging by the screaming that was coming up the stairs._ _She was badly injured when I saw her lying there on the table, unconcious._"

"Danielle's in Amity? She's actually come back to Amity Park?" Danny asked, stopping in midflip as he heard the news. This in itself was news to his sister, who began asking questions immediately, not leaving Danny any room to answer her as she quizzed him about the ghost girl. Calling her name, Danny tried to stem the flow of questions.

"JAZZ! Crying out loud, shut up one second and let me say something, ok." Danny shouted over her, effectively shutting her up and letting him talk, "If Danielle is in Amity, then she's probably gotten bored of travelling the world and taken me up on my offer of coming to live with us. I'll explain later, right now I think that Director Fury is signaling me to come inside and anyway, I cant hear you over the wind, so if I'm able, I'll talk later, ok."

"_Fine then, Danny. I'll take you up on that explanation. And I wont forget about you talking. Good luck, baby brother. Hope you know that Mom and Dad really miss you. They're out on patrol at the moment but no doubt they'll want to know about Danielle as soon as they get home. Is there anything else I should tell them about her?_"

"Yeah, just tell Mom and Dad that she's kinda my clone, but she's good. Tell them that she has come to stay in Amity, and that I'll explain everything when I get home, please. I gotta jet, the big showdown's coming up and Fury's signalling me to come back inside. I'll talk later when this is all over, bye!" Just as he pulled the phone away to hang up, he heard a slight buzzing in his ear. Sighing as he pressed the end button, he simultaniously pushed the call button on the Fenton Phone and asked, "What is it, Fury?"

" I need you to come back inside the Helicarrier, Phantom. There's someone you might recognise. I believe you met in Amity when we were recruiting you into the Avengers Intiative. An agent Clint Barton I believe it was." came the reply through the Phones. Eyes widening, Danny shot forwards and turning into the bridge, he brought himself in for a rough landing, tripping over his feet next to Fury as the man turned and smirked at the ghost sprawled on the floor. Looking up at the Director, he couldnt help but smile as he accepted the helping hand and brushed himself off.

"Smooth landing there, Phantom. Very smooth." Fury said, signalling for the workers to return to what it was they had been doing. Finished with brushing himself down, Danny looked into the eye of the Director as he said, "For someone who was meant to die when you had the accident, you're pretty active. You know, I lost my one good eye in a field operation when I was younger. I cant remember what the mission was now, but I can tell you, I should have died, kiddo."

"Right. Is there something you wanted me for, Director?" he asked, getting down to business. This caused Nick Fury to look down as Danny looked out of the window.

"Yeah, You may or may not have heard what I said over your comm, but Clint woke up going on ten minutes ago and we need you to check that he's completely free from Loki's control. What is it you call that power? Overshadowing or something?"

"That's right. I'm guessing that Loki had some help with the control, right? From the Sceptre?"

"I'm guessing so. When he took control over Clint and Selvig and some other agents, he put the Sceptre onto their chests and their eyes gained a blue tint in them. The same blue as the Tessaract. And your human eyes and I'm guessing your eyes when you're about to activate those Ice powers of yours."

"How did you know my eyes turned blue when I'm about to use my Ice powers."

"Danny, you told me and Phil Coulson when we had that meeting when you first arrived on the Helicarrier" Fury deadpanned, turning the teen to face him. The teen had looked down as he remembered what power's he had demonstrated when he had arrived in the first day. Face brightening as he remembered, Danny looked up, smile on his face and floated up, saying, "yeah, I kinda forgot about that. I'd better check Clint's head out now, huh?"

Getting a nod, Danny smirked and quick as he could, flew out of the bridge and into the infirmary corridor, turning human as he righted himself in prepartion for landing. Landing and walking down the hallway, he could hear voices coming from a room near the one he had been in. Walking up to the room, he waited for thedoor to open, before seeing that Clint was indeed awake, and looking alert as both him and Natascha looked at him expectantly, before she asked, "What is it, Danny?" and stood up. Following her actions, Clint saw that Danny had black hair and icy blue eyes. Almost like, "Danny Fenton?" He asked as he came forwards, Danny nodding and with the motion, a ring burst from his waist, split and travelled in opposite directions, turning him into Phantom once more.

"Fury said something about me checking Agent Barton, Natascha. What do you want me to do? Overshadow him?" The now-ghost said, floating up and nearer to Clint, causing the man in question to shrink away from the coolness that seeped from the ghost, who smiled gently and reassuringly. Looking at the only woman in the room, Danny saw her nodding grimly and gulped before turning towards Barton and flying towards and into him.

Once inside, he could feel a faint prescence inside the agent's mind. A prescence that was pulsing as he went further into the body of his temporary 'host'.

'Man, I really hate thinking like that.' he thought as he flew further near the pulse. A few feet away, he could see the light that came off it. It was like the light that came off the Sceptre, or his Ice elemental power. Eyes widening, he prepared an attack, hoping that he wouldnt hurt Clint whilst inside, he threw the blast forwards and aimed it at the light, hitting it and causing it to shrink a little.

He kept this up, until the light had completely diminished and he was the only intruder inside Clint Barton. Nodding, he said, "Everything seems to be good. He's clean" and phased out of Clint and sat on the bed, utterly spent as he leaned back. A groan from the ground signalled that Clint was coming to and the agent in question stood up, gripping his head in a vice like grip as the headache ensued.

"Sorry, dude. Overshadowing will do that to you." Danny apologised as he leaned forwards, looking spent, "I wouldnt count on any ghost's giving you personal space though. It's not in their nature. Natascha, why did you want me to check him out anyway?"

"Danny, You will have noticed that he wasn't around these past few weeks. Loki took control over him and I had to perform cognitive recalibration." Natascha told the boy, adding when she saw his blank face, "I hit him hard on the head and knocked him out."

"Right. Well, I could sense something wierd in your head, Clint, but I got rid of it. So, I think you're clean." Danny said, running his hand through his hair. Nodding, Clint straightened up and went into the bathroom, washing his face as Tony burst through the door and startling the ghost teen.

"Think you can fly one of those jets?" He asked, leaning on the door frame. Coming out of the bathroom with a towel in his hands, Clint said, "I can." Raising an eyebrow, Tony looked to Natascha, who looked at Danny who just facepalmed and nodded.

"Then suit up." Tony told the agent, "We've figured out where Loki is." And with that, beckoned to Danny and left the other two to suit up. Running up to the billionaire, Danny asked, "Tony, Where are we going? You said something about figuring out where Loki is. So where would he go?"

"So, You've finally decided to call me Tony instead of Tiny, kid? Impressive. But yeah, me and Steve figured it out. He's headed to New York and Stark Tower. It's the only building in the entire city that doesnt run on the power grid. When you and Phil came, Pepper and I had just taken it off the grid and installed an alternative power supply, so it ran on the arc-reactor, that pretty much runs through the building. But anyway, Loki's headed there." Tony explained as they moved through the corridors and dodged any and every agent they encountered. Nodding, Danny replied, "So, basically, Loki's looking for an audience and he think's that he's going to get one in New York. I've said it before and I'll say it again, Loki's a seriously crazed-up fruitloop without the fruitloop part."

"How'd you figure that out?" Tony asked, cocking an eyebrow, turning into a lab and walking up to a table that had his iron man helmet resting on it.

"Please." Danny replied, shaking his head and flying into the lab and approaching the table Tony was at, "I practically call our mayor a crazed-up Fruitloop everytime we meet. In both Fenton AND Phantom forms. He just needs to lay off the loopyness for a while, then I wouldnt call him a crazed up Fruitloop."

"Right, well, at least your mayor isnt here. Just out of curiousity, who is your mayor?" he asked, getting a laugh out of Danny as he doubled over in mirth, gripping his sides as he srinned from ear to ear. Five minutes later, he had calmed enough to talk so he said, "Vlad M-Masters is the mayor of Amity Park. Mom and Dad voted for him and he made me the poster boy for his campaign. But stupid really cos we were having a prank war that month as well."

"Wait, Vlad Masters? The guy who suddenly became a billionaire twenty-two years ago? You know him? I knew he'd gone into politics, but I never imagined that he would became the mayor of _the _Most Haunted City in the USA." Tony spluttered, looking at Danny as he shuffled nervously in midair.

"Yeah, unfortunately I do. Mom and Dad are old college pals with him. I met him when he hosted a class reunion two years ago." Danny replied, grumpily, landing, crossing his arms and leaning on the table.

"OK, then. Why dont you go on ahead to the jet with Steve and the rest of us humans will catch up when we're ready." Tony said, picking up a tool from a trolley he had been getting ready while they had been talking. Hearing a guffaw, he rolled his eyes and looked up from the repair work, he saw Danny upside down and watching him with interest, a slight smirk on his lips.

"You should know that I'm still human, Tony. Granted I'm only half Human, half Ghost, but I still have my Humanity in me. And anyway's, I'd get bored waiting for you guys and I'd probably do something stupid and/or reckless. I still age you know, maybe not as much as before the accident but enough so people know that I'm not stuck at the height of a fourteen year old and I can still get bored." Danny said, flipping himself back around.

"You're still human? Wow. So, your DNA got infused with some kind of chemical whilst doing whatever it was you were doing and you've had those powers ever since. Thats impressive." Tony observed, watching the ghost boy floating near the ground. Noticing this , Danny landed and rolling his eyes, said, "Yeah, I'm still human. I'm not sure whether I'm half dead or just have ghost powers. All I know is that I could suddenly turn invisible, intangible and could fly. I just got the rest of my powers along the way."

"Right. Whatever kid. You going to help me or what?" Tony said, focusing on the helmet and turning on the torch, whilst also putting it to the helmet.

"Heh, uh. Sorry." And with that said, the two of them got to work, mending Tony's Ironman helmet. After a while it started working again but was still battle damaged, but that didnt matter as Tony planned on changing into another one as soon as he got to Stark Tower.

DPADPADPADPADPADPADPA

An hour later, they had mended the helmet and were on their way to the hanger, where they met up with Steve, Natascha and Clint. All were looking like they had also made some adjustments to their suit's, in Clints case, he had strapped a bow and arrow quiver onto his back and he had his ever-present gun on his hip, but there was a glint in his eye that told Danny not to get in his way. Nodding at everyone, they made their way to a jet whic had the hatch open.

When he saw them, the pilot tried to stop them, saying, "Uh... You're not authorised to be here."

Sighing, Steve, with his mask on, replied, "Son, dont." And moved forward into the jet, with the others right behind him, Danny bringing up the rear and closing the hatch before siiting down.

"Everybody, hang on to your lives and afterlives cos we're gonna go fast. As soon as we leave the Hangar, we'll be noticed. We aren't authorised to fly anywhere." Clint said, starting the engine.

"In that case, I'm outta here. If we're going to head Loki off, then we need some sort of way to distract him." Tony said, opening the Hatch and walking out of the jet. Steve nodded and looked to Danny.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here and go with you guys." he said in reply to the unspoken question. Steve nodded again and closed the hatch once more as Tony fired up his thrusters nd flew out of the hangar in front of the jet on his way to New York.

_**And that's the latest chapter done guys. I am soooooo sorry for not updating for almost two months. Some bits may be out of sync with the movie but like I said, this is mostly off the top of my head. Sorry for not having any action in this chapter but this is the aftermath chapter.**_

_**Ĝis venontfoje, miaj amikoj. Until next time then, my friends.**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton, Y'all.**_


End file.
